Making Amends
by Caitira
Summary: Harry helps Dudley come to terms with the fact that his son is a wizard. He helps Teddy come to terms with the fact that he might be a werewolf, added to having to deal with the prejudice of the ministry! A journey about family values, and a lot of danger
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**OK, here is a better summary. **

**This is a story of Aaron Dursley finding out he is a wizard. This story has lots of strands. As well as a story being a story about Aaron, it is also about Teddy lupin, and the relationship he and Harry have, as godfather and son. There are lots of twists and turns, and despite a slow start most of the canon characters are involved. I hope you enjoy!**

**I'm not JKR, these are not my characters, blah blah. **

Aaron Dursley was your average 10 year old lad. He'd had a happy childhood, he liked his school, and had lots of friends. His mummy's name was Kate, and his daddy's name was Dudley. His mummy's parents were nice, and so were his daddy's. He liked them the best, they spoiled him and called him their special little guy. Aaron knew that he had an uncle, Barry or something, but nobody every talked about him, and Aaron was never particularly curious.

Aaron went to the local private school, called the Dragon, and he and his family lived in a town house which was opposite the Natural History museum. His daddy had some kind of important job in local government, and his mummy was a nurse. He had a nice life.

Aaron loved football, and was especially excited because today was his birthday, and he knew his daddy was planning on taking him to a match at the Kassam Stadium, Oxford's local football pitch. The yellows, (Oxford United), weren't always that good, but Aaron loved the atmosphere of the stadium, and statue of an Ox outside, which last month had been painted pink.

He bounded out of bed, and wrapped a dressing gown around him, running excitedly into his parent's bedroom.

"Mum! Dad! Time to get up! It's my birthday!" By this point he was on their bed, and bouncing on their feet.

Kate groaned, and Dudley kept one eye closed, winking at her with the other, and pretended to continue to be sleeping. Kate sat up in bed and grinned at her son.

"Well Aaron, we can go downstairs and start your birthday, but first you've got to wake up dad!"

Aaron nodded, and lept onto his father from behind, calling at him to wake up. Dudley didn't move. Aaron jumped harder, and suddenly Dudley roared and sat up, scaring Aaron so much he tipped over the edge of the bed. But, he never hit the floor, because before he did so, Dudley grabbed him and began tickling his son. Aaron shrieked and lept off the bed, yelling for his parents to meet him in the living room to begin opening presents.

Kate laughed at Dudley, and playfully whacked him on the arm. "Big kid." She said, before getting up to get dressed for the day. Dudley grinned back at her and leant against the headboard.

He loved his son. His father had never been particularly playful with him, something which, when younger, Dudley had always blamed on Harry's presence within the family. As he had grown up he had come to realise that this wasn't true, but Dudley didn't like to dwell on it too long, as what's done is done, and he couldn't change the past now even if he wanted to. He could just make sure his son didn't grow up a bully like he did.

It was strange, after Harry had saved his life and left, Dudley had expected the tension within the Dursley family to be gone, but it wasn't. Dudley hadn't counted on a sudden attack of conscience, and had repeatedly asked his parents why Harry hadn't come with them to the safe place, right up until the day he left home. He didn't ask them anymore, but did still wonder from time to time if Harry hated him for the way he'd acted.

Harry had sent them a message after the downfall of this big wizard bloke. It had simply said "Sorry for all the trouble, and for making you all put up with me all those years." It had included a cheque to cover his living costs over the years that Harry had lived with him, and the way that Dudley's parents had scoffed and said it wasn't nearly enough made Dudley sick to his stomach.

Wizard. That was another word that wasn't mentioned in their house. Not out of fear, or anger, but it wasn't relevant to their lives.

Dudley got out of bed, and dressed. He was no longer so portly as he once was. He still had a bit of a stomach on him, but morbidly obese was no longer a label that accurately portrayed him.

Once he and Kate were both dressed, they descended the stairs, to see their son waiting impatiently for them to get there.

"Right Aaron," Dudley began. "You can open one present now, and the rest after breakfast." The same rules as every year, Aaron nodded eagerly, and selected a present from the moderate pile. Dudley was relieved to note that unlike himself when he had been young, Aaron did not feel the need to count his presents and demand a certain amount, he was just grateful for what he received.

Aaron ripped the paper off the present he'd selected, and laughed happily as he realised it was a chess set he'd been asking for for some weeks now. Geeky? Maybe. But Aaron liked strategy, and Dudley was glad his son didn't ask for frivolous things.

"What's for breakfast mum?" Aaron asked as he set up the set, looking over each piece before he set it out.

"Eggy in a basket." Kate replied, and Aaron grinned, it was his favourite food. Kate went into the kitchen to get started, and Dudley was about to begin a game of chess with his son when he heard the doorbell ring.

He ruffled his son's hair, and got up to get the door, happy with the way things were going.

Opening the door, Dudley had to do a double take at who was standing their, not quite believing his eyes.

Standing in his doorway was a tall man, with dark hair and green eyes, looking rather well dressed in dark trousers, a red shirt, and a dark jacket. He had in his hand an envelope made of thick parchment, with emerald cursive writing on the front of it.

"Birthday present for Mr Dursley." Quipped the man. "May I come in?"

**A/N: A short start, but the story picks up. All reviewers get a personal response, please let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, and to everybody else who is reading and enjoying this story.**

Dudley stood there for a second, then stepped outside of the front door and held it to the latch behind him.

"Harry...please don't force this on my child. We don't want this, we just want to be normal." Dudley didn't mean to insinuate that Harry wasn't normal, he just wanted his son and his family to carry on being happy as they were.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, shifting uncomfortably.

"I didn't pick this for your son Dudley. I just saw his name on the list of new admissions, and thought you might take the news easier from me than a pack of owls and a half-giant."

"He was only a half giant?"

"Yeah." Harry folded his arms across his chest. "You should see his brother, Grawp. Massive bloke. Nearly squished me once."

"And you want me to send my son to that?" Dudley choked. "To be squished by giants, and, and vampires and whatever else you have!"

"Dudley nobody is trying to use a giant to squish your son. And most of the Vampires native to the UK have left now. There was a craze of teenage girls waking them up to see if they glittered."

Dudley chucked, then started to chew his lip.

"Harry, how can I send my only son to your world? I know nothing about it. I know nothing about you."

"We can fix that. Lets go for a drink later. We'll talk. You don't have to give...Aaron is it?" Dudley nodded.

"Ok, well Aaron doesn't have to have his letter today. It's only the beginning of the summer. Let me show you how to trust us freaks. Let me show you how to trust me."

Dudley shuffled, and looked at his feat. He couldn't believe that his cousin was being so nice.

"Harry, why do you want to do this for me? I was always foul to you."

"Yeah, but Aaron shouldn't suffer for that. And I know that this won't be easy for you either, especially with your parents." Harry grinned, half heartedly. He knew the whole of Dudley's life would change now. His son was magical. It would turn his world upside down.

"Oh god." Dudley murmured, only just fully realising how much this could change things. He loved his parents, and didn't want to lose them. What if his son pushed them away? Leaning back against the door, Dudley forgot that it wasn't closed properly, and fell backwards inside his house.

"Daddy?" Aaron called, coming to see what the noise was. He stopped hesitantly when he realised that someone he didn't know was standing in the doorway. Harry quickly stuffed the envelope back into his pocket.

"Hi." Harry said awkwardly, looking at the little boy he considered to be his nephew. Dudley was, blood wise, the closes thing he had to a brother. He would never be as much of a brother to Harry as Ron was, but then maybe things wouldn't always be that way.

Aaron was fairly short, not overly small for his age but not particularly tall. He had light brown hair, and brown eyes. His skin was lightly tanned, and he was the sort of lad you could tell would probably be good looking when he was older.

Regaining his balance, Dudley coughed to cover the awkwardness.

"Aaron, this is Daddy's cousin, Harry. Harry this is my son, Aaron." Aaron walked over to his father, and Dudley put his hands onto his son's shoulders. Aaron held out his hand to Harry, and grinning, Harry shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Aaron, how old are you today?"

"I'm eleven." Aaron answered, holding up his head proudly and smiling.

"Wow, that's old. It's a special birthday too. I think a special birthday deserves a present." Harry winked at the boy, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Jelly beans?" Aaron asked, confused.

"Ah, these are special. Every one is a different flavour, and they have millions of different flavours. I had one last week that tasted like grass." Harry told the boy, pulling a face.

"Awesome!" Aaron exclaimed, running off to show his mother.

"How did you know he'd like them?" Dudley asked quietly, and Harry smiled a small smile.

"Teddy loves them. Can't get enough of the sweet things." Dudley looked at him questioningly, but Harry just waved his hand, saying it was a story for another day.

Aaron ran back out of the kitchen, and tugged on his father's sleeve.

"Daddy, is Harry coming with us to football today?"

Dudley hesitated. He'd never had a reason not to trust Harry, but he didn't like the idea of things changing. It seemed like it was going to be happening so fast.

Harry, sensing the pause in his cousin, chimed in.

"It's ok Aaron. Today is your special day with your Dad, I don't want to disturb it." He couldn't help but be hurt at the fact that Dudley looked a little relieved by this.

"But that's not fair. I get a new uncle for my birthday and I have to say goodbye to you straight away!" Aaron looked upset. Harry sighed, he seemed a nice kid.

"Well," Dudley began. "Maybe if Harry has the time he could come back tomorrow and spend some time with us?" Aaron nodded enthusiastically, and Harry smiled.

"Sure." He said softly. "Maybe I could show you both where I live in London." Dudley looked alarmed at this, and Harry could tell he was thinking that Harry lived in a place where everybody wore pointed hats.

"Don't worry Dudley, no funny bushiness I promise."

Dudley nodded, and agreed to going to London with Harry and his son.

Harry smiled and patted his cousin on the shoulder.

"Dudley? Have a nice day out with Aaron, but we're still meeting tonight to talk away from children's ears." He had a serious look on his face, and Dudley could tell he wasn't getting out of this.

"Sure Harry. I'll see you later, around eight, after Aaron has gone to bed."

Harry nodded,waved goodbye to Aaron, and left the house.

* * *

><p>Dudley fidgeted in the plastic seat. The seats in the Kassam stadium were not the most comfortable he'd ever sat in, though that wasn't the only thing plaguing his mind. He turned to watch his son, who was currently cheering on Oxford United, who today were playing Swindon. Aaron seemed happy enough. Would he be happier with magic in his life? Dudley didn't know. It seemed to make Harry happy, but then Harry hadn't been happy in the first place, and Aaron was. Dudley didn't like to dwell on the fact that Harry's unhappiness had been partly his fault.<p>

After the game had finished, Dudley and Aaron met Kate at the Bowlplex near the stadium, and picked a restaurant to eat in. Aaron's choice for his birthday, and he chose Oxy, the Chinese buffet restaurant.

Aaron had pattered off to get his food, leaving Dudley and Kate waiting for their drinks. It was a massive restaurant that looked something like a warehouse, but it was very popular locally.

Looking over at Kate, Dudley took her hand.

"What's up hon?" She asked, looking at him. He'd been in a funny mood all day, she could tell.

"If there was a way to make our lives better, would you take it?" He asked, interested in her response.

"What do you mean?"

"Say we could make Aaron happier. But it might tear our family apart, make people judge him. But he would be happy. Would you do it?"

She leaned back in her chair, and considered the question.

"I would never want to change who Aaron is. He's a fantastic little boy, and if he decided he wanted to do or be something, if it was what he wanted, I'd let him. Even if people judged him. The ones who matter would understand, and that's what counts."

Dudley smiled at his wife, and kissed her. She was right. If Aaron was magical he couldn't change that. His parents had tried to beat and starve magic out of Harry, and that clearly hadn't worked. They'd have to accept it.

"I'd like you to meet my cousin tomorrow, Kate, if you're happy with that."

"Sure." She smiled, and got up from the table. As Dudley watched her helping Aaron choose his food, he felt warm inside.

He was still unsure about this. He didn't trust magic, and had had it drummed into him as a child that it was a freakish thing to do. But he would never let his son be unhappy. And if his son was magical, that was that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review *puppy eyes* free cookies and responses to reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and readers! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dudley sighed, and shifted nervously in front of the mirror. Aaron was in bed, and Harry would be arriving any minute so that they could go for a drink, and talk. How had this happened? In the space of one day, he was back in touch with his long lost cousin, going out for a drink with him, and even potentially visiting wizarding London tomorrow. Dudley had had no idea that there even was a wizarding London.<p>

There were two sharp raps on the door, and Dudley hastened to answer it. Kate was upstairs, taking a bath, and apparently looking forward to meeting Harry tomorrow.

Opening the door, Dudley was relieved to see Harry was wearing what he considered to be normal clothes. What's more, he appeared to be driving a car, rather than a broomstick, or magic carpet, and none of the many other things Dudley's brain had told him Harry may turn up in.

"Shall we go?" Harry said, chirpily enough to cover the awkwardness that they both felt.

Walking towards Harry's car, Dudley realised that from the outside it looked relatively normal. He was still surprised. However he was more surprised when he got into the car and realised that there was enough room in the front seat for four people. Seeing the look on his face, Harry chuckled, and started the engine.

"This is a model based on my friend's father's car. He has his own business actually, pimping muggle…um, non-magical cars, to meet wizarding needs."

Dudley nodded, looking a bit puzzled.

"What are wizarding needs?"

"Well, when we send our children to school, they take trunks, and animals, and broom sticks. And wizarding families tend to be larger too. We don't often use cars, to be honest, but many wizards marry people who have non-magical families, and as I'm sure you understand, people prefer cars turning up on their doorsteps to some of the other ways we travel."

Dudley nodded enthusiastically. "So, which pub are we going to? I need a larger after today."

"Urgh, muggle beer. Not happening cousin, sorry. I'm taking you to one of our pubs, you can try butterbeer. Or firewhiskey if you need something stronger." Dudley looked...Harry wasn't sure what the word was. Flabbergasted suited well.

"You..have your own pubs?"

"Of course we do." Harry smirked, and parked his car. They'd parked near the Oxford train station, and had a short walk to reach the Perch, a pub that perched over the edge of the River Thames. It was not a well known pub, surrounded by trees and hidden to the naked muggle eye. But amongst the wizarding world it was popular, and much like the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. It was a particular favourite for potion brewers, as there were many plants that grew in the fields of Port Meadow, where the pub was based, that grew no where else in the world.

It was a place Severus Snape frequented often.

Harry and Dudley walked along the river, slowly making their way towards the pub. Dudley was looking at his feet, kicking stones into the water.

"What's up Dud?" Harry asked loftily, his hands in his pockets as he ambled along.

"It's just...I'd never try to change Aaron. If magic is who he is I can't change that. I just thought I had everything so good, and now it's all changing around me." Dudley stopped walking and looked out over the water, watching the geese as they glided over the surface, casting ripples.

Harry sighed.

"Why are you so scared of change? Things might get better."

"You want to tell my mum and dad that Aaron is a wizard? Good luck." Dudley chuckled humourlessly, and Harry nodded understandingly.

"Dudley, tell me something. When you hear the word 'wizard', what do you think?"

Dudley looked at Harry strangely, but looked away again, thinking.

"Dunno to be honest. 'Freak' is the first word that comes to mind. Thanks to my dear old parents. Um, I guess I'm pretty scared. Those things that attacked us, and the fact that thanks to some dark Wizard we had to leave home, overall I've not had a fantastic impression."

Harry nodded, considering things from his cousin's point of view. Dudley was right, his experiences hadn't exactly been positive.

Harry sighed.

"Well, if it helps you feel any better, that wizard is dead now. And the minister of magic we have now, Madam Bones, is fantastic. They say things have never been safer. The press call it 'The Golden Age.'."

Dudley nodded, still looking at the ground.

"Dud, I have to tell you. Magic isn't all scary. Do you remember how your parents treated me before I went away to Hogwarts?"

Dudley shook his head.

"I was...so alone. I had all these abilities, accidental magic, talking to snakes, and I had no idea why I could do them. Magic saved me, it made me happy."

"You can talk to snakes?"

"Yeah, it's not very common though. It's kind of complicated."

"Oh. OK. I'm sorry about...everything, Harry." Dudley suddenly didn't seem able to look Harry in the eye.

"I know." Harry said, patting Dudley on the shoulder. "Come on, you need to try butterbeer. Trust me, you'll love it."

They walked the last few yards to the pub, and Harry pushed open the door to let Dudley in. They walked over to the counter, and Dudley noticed that Harry seemed to be acting rather oddly. He kept trying to flatten his hair, and seemed to be attempting to go unnoticed. Not that it worked.

A small man, balding but beaming, hurried over to Harry, and shook his hand incredibly enthusiastically.

"Mr Potter sir, it's such an honour to meet you!"

As soon as the name Potter had been muttered, mummers seemed to go around the room, with lots of whispering and staring.

Harry smiled bashfully and shook the man's hand, thanking him. He patted the man on the back, and once the man had moved on, ordered two butterbeers for himself and Dudley.

Dudley looked at Harry oddly.

"Why...?"

"It's nothing, really Dudley. A fair few people know me here. I'll tell you more about it another day, it's not nice to talk about. It's to do with the reason you had to leave home."

"Oh. OK." Dudley took the strange looking bottle from Harry. He sniffed it. It was warm in his hands. It smelled good.

He took a swig.

"Blood hell, this is brilliant!"

Harry grinned at his cousin, and took a swig from his own bottle.

"See, Dud. Not everything about wizards is bad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please please review! Next chapter, Harry meets Kate and Dudley and Aaron meet Teddy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello to all my lovely reviewers and readers! I love writing this story, and I love hearing from you all!**

* * *

><p>Harry pulled up outside Dudley's house, putting on the hand break so that Dudley could get out of the car. They'd had a good evening together, but they knew it wouldn't always be this easy. Dudley had yet to tell Kate, and his parents, and his son, about the existence of magic. Kate and Aaron, to an extent, would be easy, they were visiting Harry tomorrow, and that would make things much simpler as Harry would be there to help.<p>

But Dudley didn't think there would be anything that could help with his parents. He didn't want to lose them, he didn't want them to be gone from his and Aaron's life. It made him nervous to even think about telling them.

Dudley said goodbye to Harry, after confirming with him that Harry would arrive tomorrow to take them to London. This time, by magical means. Dudley hoped that tomorrow would be a fantastic day for Aaron. He wanted Aaron's discovery of magic to be as it had been for Harry - a gateway to a better, more fantastic world. Of course the best way for that to happen would be for Aaron to have a supportive family around him. Dudley doubted his parent's would provide that, but he and Kate certainly could.

He did regret so much the way he had treated his cousin when he was younger. Maybe if he'd been nicer to Harry, magic wouldn't have needed to save him. His parents had always told him his cousin was a freak, that he brought bad things to the house, and that Harry wasn't worth the things Dudley would tread in in the street.

Of course, Dudley knew this wasn't true now. Harry had saved them all from an evil that for most of his life he hadn't known existed. Dudley had never felt so ashamed. His cousin was so nice to him, had made a special effort to visit when he realised that Dudley's son had been magic. Dudley wasn't entirely sure how Harry knew, but he assumed the magical community was quite small, and word got around. Dudley, frankly, felt couldn't honestly say he'd have gone rushing to Harry's aid if he'd heard somehow that Harry needed help. He guessed his cousin was just a better person than he was.

The one thing Dudley did pride himself on was that he was a good father, and a good husband. And he knew that part of being a good husband was being honest. He'd have to tell Kate about magic before tomorrow, so that they could both support Aaron.

Dudley took his shoes off in the hallway, and took a deep breath before moving into the living room, where he could see Kate was watching TV. He slipped onto the sofa next to her, and put his arms around her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek. She turned to smile at him, her dark curly hair falling into her eyes.

"How was your drink with your cousin?"

"It was good...Kate, I need to talk to you."

Kate turned the TV off, and looked at Dudley, worriedly. They'd never 'needed to talk' before, they'd always just talked.

"You know how Harry showed up on Aaron's birthday?" Kate nodded, indicating for him to continue.

"He had a present for Aaron. But he hasn't given it to him yet, because we need to discuss it first."

"Ok..." Kate said, looking confused.

"When Harry was 11, he got delivered the same present. It's a letter. An admittance letter, to a boarding school."

Kate snorted, and hit Dudley lightly on the arm.

"Don't be silly Dud, we already decided which secondary Aaron is going to. He's going to Abingdon boys, we looked around, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. But this is a special school. It's a school...about magic."

Kate laughed again.

"So you and your long lost cousin want our boy to train to be a magician? An illusionist? Don't be ridiculous."

Kate got up, taking her coffee mug into the kitchen, and turning on the kettle.

"No, Kate. I mean real magic. Aaron getting this letter, it means he's special. Like Harry is special. Real, proper magic. No tricks, no illusions, real magic."

"Dudley, I don't understand. Even if magic did exist, what would be the use of it? He still needs GCSE's, A-levels, a degree. He still needs a job. Even if magic did exist - which I still think is a crazy notion by the way - what would be the point?"

This was exactly the problem, Dudley thought. That was what he had believed as well. People who had no idea of the existence of magic, couldn't go so far as to see the uses of it.

"I can't explain this very well. Harry is coming over tomorrow, he'll explain it I know, is that Aaron is special. And if he's a wizard, that's part of who he is. We can't change we can't deny his abilities. My parents tried to do that to Harry. They tried to beat what they called his 'freakishness' out of him, but he went on to do amazing things. We can't let that rejection happen to Aaron."

"Dudley, we'd never reject our son. But I still think you're just winding me up." She looked incredulously at her husband. They were just a normal family. She was a nurse, he was an IT manager. Why would he try to introduce this nonsense into their lives?

Dudley sighed, and walked over to his wife, hugging her.

"I may not be able to convince you of the existence of magic, but Harry can. Please, just promise me, that when our son finds out what he is, you'll support him."

Kate chuckled, assuming that Dudley was drunk, but deciding to humour him.

"Aaron will always be out special little guy Dud. Come on, lets go to bed."

* * *

><p>Harry rapped on the front door the next morning, arriving sharply on time at ten am. Teddy was waiting for them at his flat, and for the day he had hooked Dudley's fire up to the floo network. Harry didn't work at the ministry, but with the contacts he had, there wasn't much the ministry couldn't do for him.<p>

He wondered how Kate and Aaron would react to the day. Heck, he wondered how Dudley would react. If them visiting his house went well, he hoped to take them to Diagon Alley.

Dudley answered the door, and let Harry into the house. He paused before leading Harry into the living room, and in a lowered voice told Harry about his discussion with Kate the night before.

"Don't worry Dudley, she'll certainly believe in magic after today. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Harry patted his cousin on the shoulder, and Dudley smiled gratefully at him, before taking him into the main room. Dudley invited him to sit down, but Harry declined, and leant against the door frame. He was wearing his dark jacket again, with simple jeans and a t-shirt. He certainly didn't look like a wizard.

Waiting for Kate to bring Aaron in from the kitchen, Dudley shifted nervously from where he sat son the sofa. Dressed simply in culottes and a shirt, Kate brought Aaron into the lounge, smiling awkwardly at Harry.

Harry coughed and took a step forward, holding his hand out to Kate."It's nice to meet you ma'am, Dudley spoke a lot about you last night." Kate smiled reservedly, and looked towards her husband.

"Good things I hope?"

"Of course," Harry smiled, shifting his attention to Aaron, who was standing with his mother's hands on his shoulders."

"Aaron, how was your birthday?" Harry asked.

"It was great, thanks."

"Good. I was wondering if you and your family would like to come and see where I live in London for the day?"

"Oh, that sounds fun! Will we get to see the London eye?"

Harry smiled, and shook his head. "No, sorry. But there are some very special things I need to show you."

Aaron looked excitedly at his father, looking forward to the day out.

"Like what?"

"Well," Harry paused. "If you're happy with what you see today, then I have a very special present for you."

"Wow! That's cool! Thanks!" Aaron grinned up at his mum, who tried, for his sake, to manage a smile back. She was feeling very apprehensive about the whole thing. If this was a wind up, it was taking it a bit far.

"Right, Aaron. Before we go anywhere, I need to tell you something." Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket, and handed it gently to the small boy, who looked at it with awe.

"This, Aaron, is my wand. Every person who is born with magical abilities has one. They buy them, age 11, before they go away to school, to learn about how to do magic."

Aaron was turning the wand over in his hands, looking a bit confused.

"But magic is tricks isn't it? Like bunny in the hat stuff?"

"Not quite," Harry chuckled. "The kind of magic I mean isn't tricks. It's something you're born with. An ability. A kind of energy, which makes things happen without you realising it. That's what school is for. To teach you how to control it, so that you don't cause accidents."

"Oh. I see."

"I have these abilities. And so do you."

Aaron looked at him skeptically, then looked towards his parents.

"Then why don't Mum and Dad?"

"Magical ability isn't always passed down blood lines. But your father's aunt was a witch, so it is within your family."

"Oh. OK. Can I see some magic?" Harry grinned

"Absolutely! What would you like to see?"

"Ummm... can you make your hair turn pink?" Harry smiled, and didn't even take his wand back from Aaron, before changing the colour of his hair.

"Wow! How'd you do that? You don't even have your wand!" Kate was also looking rather shocked, and Dudley was hiding a smile behind his hand.

"When you get older, you don't always need a wand to channel your magic, once you've learnt to control it."

"That's so cool! Can we go see where you live?"

Harry smiled.

"Of course. I've actually fixed it so that we can travel by magic to my house."

Aaron looked like he was about to explode with excitement, Kate looked scared, and Dudley looked grim.

Harry stepped towards the family's fireplace. Waving his hand over the grate, red flames licked up, and Harry pulled a small bag of black powder out of his pocket. Kate looked aghast and pulled Aaron close to her, scared at being asked to step into a fire. Dudley stood up, having seen people travel by fire before and knowing it was safe.

"Who's first?" Harry grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I know we haven't met Teddy yet, but we will do :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I'm updating fast, but I'm really enjoying this story, so I hope nobody has missed any chapters! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and readers.**

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding?" Kate said, incredulously. "My little boy is not travelling by fire!"<p>

"Mum!" Aaron cried, "I'm not a little boy anymore. I'm eleven."

"Kate, it's safe." Dudley sighed. "I've seen people travel this way before."

Harry nodded, watching the two. "Look." He stated, sticking his hand into the fire and letting the flames caress his hands.

"All you need to do is take a handful of this black powder, step into the fire, put the powder into the fire and state where you're going. I can travel with each one of you separately, if that would make you feel better."

Kate stood solidly in the middle of the room, not budging.

Harry sighed and took a step into the fire. "See? I'm fine." Aaron darted forward, and put his hand into the fire too. He stared in amazement at the flames curling around his hand, surprised to feel nothing more than a gentle cooling sensation. He laughed, looking at his mother.

"Mum, it tickles!" Kate moved forward, looking uncertain.

Dudley moved forward too.

"How about I go first with Harry, then Harry takes Aaron, then brings you last Kate, so that one of us is always with him?"

"I guess that would be ok." Kate replied, standing with her hands on her hips, suddenly looking very tired. She was just beginning to realise all the ways in which magic could change their lives. And how much the allure of it could pull her son away from son would have this special ability, this special talent, that she did not have. He wouldn't be able to come to her for help. She wouldn't be his mummy who knew anything anymore.

When she next glanced around the room, Dudley had already flashed away through the fire, and just Aaron was left, looking at her in a confused way.

"Are you ok Mum?"

She forced a smile, and hugged her son.

"Of course I am sweetie. It's just a lot to take in. If you want to, you'll be able to go to this magical school and learn lots of exciting things. I'll miss you."

"I guess I shouldn't go then." Aaron said, looking down at his shoes. Kate knelt down, so that she was eye-level with her son.

"Sweetie, you should go, if you want to. I'll miss you,but you need to do whatever makes you happy. If you're happy, your dad and I will be happy. OK?"

Aaron nodded, smiling, and looked towards the fire as it made a whooshing noise, and Harry fell out of it.

"Travelling by floo isn't always graceful...but it certainly does the job!" He grinned, beckoning to Aaron to join him by the fire for his turn.

Kate watched as her son grinned at her, and disappeared in flames. She was happy for her son, she was just sad for herself. But that would go, with time.

* * *

><p>Once everybody was safely at Harry's flat, Harry decided to give them the guided tour. His flat was in Diagon Alley, and was based opposite the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes store. Fred and George lived in the apartment above their store, and the shop below Harry's apartment belonged to Mr Weasley. Himself, Ron and Hermione had all been given handsome amounts of money after the war had ended, and Harry himself hadn't needed it. So he'd decided to spend his please-keep-quiet-about-how-rubbish-the-ministry-was money on people he loved. He'd brought Mr Weasley the shop, where he now refurbished muggle cars for Wizarding means, had brought Teddy his own house for when he came of age, and set up a charity. His charity was originally set up to help people who'd been financially, or emotionally, affected by the war, and had resulted in his apartment becoming a sort of open-house for anyone who needed help, even if it was a good only money Harry had spent on himself was buying his apartment, and his healer training.<p>

Much like Mr. Weasley's car, Harry's house was bigger on the inside. Aaron laughed when he realised this, and promptly told Harry that he was living in a 'TARDIS'. Harry simply looked confused, and asked what a TARDIS was. Aaron shook his head in disbelief, and continued looking around the main room.

Harry had a clock much like Mrs. Weasley's. The hands on his clock had pictures of Teddy, Ron, Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and the twins. Dudley was looking at the clock with interest, and Aaron was temporarily distracted by what was part of a several way mirror set. Kate was stood near her son, looking around with guarded interest.

"Who are these people?" Dudley asked Harry, who was stood next to him.

"Well, the ones with red hair are a family called the Weasley's. They pretty much adopted me, it's their house that I went to every summer. The girl is Hermione, she's one of my best friends, and the lad of about Aaron's age, is my godson Teddy. He lives here with me." Dudley nodded, and quietly continued to study the clock. He didn't want to ask all of the awkward questions.

Why was Harry's godson living with him and not his parents? Didn't Harry have a partner, or children? Why did Harry seem to be living his life...alone?

Harry chuckled from behind Dudley, having been able to see exactly what he was thinking.

"Teddy's parents died in the war, unfortunately. They were great people. That's why he lives with me. And I'm not alone. The Weasley's are like my family, and bringing up Teddy gives me so much joy. I may not have a wife, but I'm happy."

It was true. Harry was happy. He was sad that he had not ended up with Ginny, because he still loved her with every piece of his being. But he knew that in the long run, she was better off without him. He was still so caught up in living in the past, thinking about the people he'd hurt in the war, that there was no way she could be happy with him, he reasoned. Overall, she'd be better off with somebody if he did still wish he had her.

Harry walked over to where Aaron was looking at the mirrors.

"That one is part of a set, Aaron." He said, with his hands in his pockets. "Teddy has one in his room, there are others in people who I care about's home. We just have to say their name into the mirror, and if they are there then they answer and we can chat. It's a bit like using a webcam, or a telephone." Aaron grinned, and looked up at Harry.

"Is Teddy your son? Will he be in my class at this school?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow, and looked at the small boy.

"How did you find out about the school?"

"Oh...um, Mum told me. She said she'd miss me." Harry smiled and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"But, thanks to things like these mirrors, you'll be able to talk to her all the time."

"Oh yeah!" Aaron said, grinning.

"But, I think you should know a little more about wizards before you decide if you want to go. Would you like to meet my godson Teddy?"

Aaron nodded enthusiastically, and Harry grinned, and told him how to get to Teddy's room. Dudley followed his son out, calling for him not to run, he didn't know what he might run into.

Kate smiled grimly at this, and looked across the room at Harry. Harry sighed and looked at her.

"Kate, I am sorry about all this. No one chose this for Aaron, it's just who he is. I know it's hard for you."

Kate nodded, and sat on a bar stool in front of the counter where Harry and Teddy usually ate together.

"So, Harry. What do you do?"

"I trained as a healer, and did that job for many years after the war in our world. There were lots of people who needed healing, emotionally and physically."

"So...you're like a doctor / counsellor?"

"I was. I got offered a job at the wizarding school, Hogwarts, to teach." Kate nodded slowly.

"I'm a nurse."

"Oh? Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah. Do you use different ways to heal people than ordinary people do?"

"Wizards are ordinary. We're people like you." Kate snorted.

"Don't give me that. If you people have magical cures for things like cancer, and other ways of healing people that are easier, faster and more successful, then frankly I think it's pretty damn selfish and heartless for you to keep those from people who aren't magical!" Kate didn't shout, because she knew her son and husband were in the next room, but every word packed a punch, and were basically hissed at Harry.

Harry sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He'd had this discussion with many parents who didn't understand how magical healing worked. He surveyed Kate, who was currently sat poker straight on a bar stool. She had a rounded figure - not far or chubby, but nicely curved. Her shoulder length dark curls fell into her brown eyes, and her skin was tanned.

"Kate, it doesn't work like that. Do you remember how I explained magic to Aaron? I told him it was like an energy. And it is. That's quite a simplified way of explaining, but it's pretty much true. And this energy is bonded with the human body. It's apart of who you are. Magical energies don't respond well to man made medicines, they need more herbal remedies, which is basically what magical medicine is. It's potions, which are made from plants and herbs, which magical energy responds to better. It's not effective on people who aren't magical, so trust me it would be pointless to share it."

Harry explained this patiently, knowing it was not her fault she was angry. As a nurse she'd see some terrible things, and the idea that something out there could help but was being kept from them, well, it would make him angry too.

Kate surveyed Harry. He was explaining this calmly, and allowing her to be angry without minding. She hadn't expected Dudley's cousin to act so maturely. Dudley was a sweetheart. She loved him truly. But she was defiantly the adult within the relationship.

* * *

><p>Dudley stood down the hallway from his son. He didn't want to intrude on what could be his son making his first friend within the magical world.<p>

Aaron knocked hesitantly on the door that Harry had said would be Teddy's. He was nervous. He hoped the boy would like him. He needed a friend in this new world. He would never admit it but he really was scared.

Teddy flung open the door and grinned at the small boy, in all his form changing, colour changing, magical glory. Teddy looked like the strangest boy Aaron had ever met. And he couldn't wait to learn more about him. More about magic. More about things he never thought were possible. It was going to be wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tune in next time for Teddy and Aaron fun times! I know these chapters are kind of slow going, but once we get Aaron to Hogwarts start to speed up, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello to all my lovely reviewers and readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And not to worry, Harry, Dudley and Kate will be central to the whole story as well as Aaron and Teddy.**

* * *

><p>Teddy stood, smiling at Aaron. Teddy had pale skin, amber eyes, and sandy blonde hair. He was like a mini-Remus. Of course, Aaron didn't know who Remus was, but could see that Teddy looked a lot like a man whose picture was on Teddy's night stand.<p>

Aaron hesitantly held out his hand to Teddy, meaning to greet him with a handshake. Teddy let out a small, bark like laugh, and shook Aaron's hand, before patting him on the back. Aaron relaxed, this boy seemed so...jolly, there was no reason not to be relaxed.

"I'm Aaron."

"Yeah, Harry said. So you're like his second cousin or something right?"

"I'm not sure really...Dad always referred to him as Uncle Harry." Aaron stood uncomfortably in the door way, not sure if this boy he hardly knew would mind if he went into his bedroom. Teddy on the other hand had retreated inside, and was sprawling across his bed, fishing something out from a box underneath it.

Teddy's room was decorated...interestingly. There wasn't really a colour scheme, it just seemed to be whatever Teddy felt like pinning on his wall. There was a large picture of himself and Harry, with what looked like the paper hats you get in Christmas crackers on their heads. Harry had his arm around Teddy's shoulders and they were both smiling. In the background there were lots of people with red hair. Tacked to it was a slightly smaller picture of the man that Teddy looked a lot like, as well as the one on the night stand. The walls were white, but you couldn't see much of that because there was so much tacked to the walls. Banners from some kind of sport Aaron didn't know, posters of bands Aaron didn't know, newspaper cuttings and cards - birthday, Christmas, etc.

Teddy beckoned Aaron into his room, and threw something brightly wrapped to him.

"What is it?" Aaron asked, turning it over in his hand.

"It's a chocolate frog. Try one, they're bangin'." Aaron chuckled.

"Banging?"

"No, bangin'. Good." Teddy smiled, unwrapping his own frog and pulling out the card before shoving the chocolate in his mouth so fast Aaron was sure he'd inhaled it.

"Just checking. Had so many surprises today, I wouldn't be surprised if it literally did bang." Teddy chuckled, having finished his frog. Some things are family traits, and Teddy sure did love chocolate. Luckily for him he also liked running around a lot, so he maintained his slight frame.

"What's this?" Aaron asked, pulling out the card from within the frog.

"Oh, they're cards that come inside the frogs. They're collectable, they have pictures of famous people on them." Teddy looked down at his own card. Hermione Granger. Pfft, he had ten of her already.

"But this card has Harry's picture on it!" Aaron exclaimed, "What did Harry do to be famous?"

"Wow, you're lucky, that's a rare one. I can't believe you don't know your own Uncle is famous! Read the blurb, it'll tell you what he did." Teddy tossed Hermione's card onto his bedside table, he was sure he'd be able to trade her off at Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter. In 1981 Harry Potter became the only wizard to survive the killing curse, 'Avada Kedavra'. No other wizard in history has been able to do this. In 1998 Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, mass murderer. The 2nd of May has hereafter been known as 'Harry Potter day' to celebrate the day that Harry Potter saved the wizarding world."

"Wow" was all Aaron could say, staring at the card. He couldn't believe it. The Harry in the picture smiled and waved at him. He would have found it weird, but all the people in the pictures around the room were moving too, so he assumed it was just a wizarding thing. He pocketed the card so that he could show his mother and father later.

"I know." Teddy chimed in. "You get a Harry Potter on your first ever chocolate frog. You must be lucky or something." Aaron smiled, and Teddy thought back to the first chocolate frog card he had ever gotten. His father.

"Hey, Teddy.." Aaron asked curiously, jolting Teddy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What's the sport on that poster?" Aaron pointed to a picture of a game of quidditch that Harry had taken. It was Teddy's first game with his junior team.

"You don't know quidditch? Oh my God, I've got so much to teach you!" Teddy grinned, launching into an explanation of the game.

Dudley smiled from the door frame. Neither boy had noticed him, and neither seemed to need him, so he wandered back to the main room. He was glad his son was getting along with Harry's godson. If Aaron was going away to this new school, Dudley wanted him to have a friend.

* * *

><p>The adults left the boys in Teddy's room for a while, discussing amongst themselves the ins and outs of the artifacts in Harry's house. Harry chuckled and held up his hands.<p>

"Look, if you guys are amazed by my flat then I should really take you out into Diagon Alley. You'll love it, so will Aaron."

Kate looked at Dudley, who smiled and nodded to her, placing his hand over hers. She kissed him on the cheek, then looked up to Harry.

"OK then."

"Boys!" Harry called, picking up his jacket which he had flung over a chair. Aaron and Teddy trooped out from along the hallway, and looked at Harry expectantly.

"We're going to have a look around the alley. Get your coats." Teddy nodded enthusiastically and dashed off to find a jumper, and Aaron picked up his coat from the counter where he had left it. Dudley watched Teddy as he moved away, and looked back to Harry, concerned.

"Harry, I don't mean to worry you, but your Godson didn't look like that ten minutes ago."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"That's right I forgot to tell you. Teddy's mother was what's called a metamorphagus, which means that she could change her looks at will. Teddy inherited the ability from her. He tends to choose to look either like me or his father most of the time, though luckily his facial structure doesn't change much. Makes him a bugger to find if he doesn't want to be find, I can tell you."

Kate's mouth hung slightly open, and Dudley just shrugged as Teddy came back out from his bedroom, with black hair and green eyes.

"Ready?" Harry asked, and when everybody nodded, they left the flat.

"Uncle Harry?" Aaron called, making Harry look around as he was locking the door.

"Yep?"

"If you're famous, why did you choose to live in a flat?" Aaron played with the zip on his coat, fairly certain that his question had been rude, but curious anyway.

"Good question. I like my flat. And it means I'm close to the people I love, like the family who own the shops and flats close to here. I also think the more important thing is that you live with people you love, rather than objects you love. Do you understand?" Aaron nodded smiling, and went back to his coat.

Harry and Teddy exchanged a quick look. It was a warm, comforting look. They had never really verbalised the relationship they had, as Harry had been looking after Teddy since he was a baby. But Harry loved Teddy like a son, and as long as he was protected, that was what mattered.

The two families walked down the stair case, and appeared in the back of what seemed like a giant garage. It was filled with cars, though nobody seemed to be working on them at the moment.

Dodging between them, Harry led the family out to the front of the shop, where was conversing leisurely with a man. That man was Neville Longbottom, Herbology professor at Hogwarts. Harry smiled and shook Neville and Arthur's hands, introducing them one by one to Dudley and his family.

True to form, Mr. Weasley got very excited about meeting a family of muggles. Which would have been great, and very welcoming, if Dudley and his family had known what Arthur meant when he kept referring to them as muggles. For all they knew it was a massive insult.

Harry smiled and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Slow down Arthur, they're new to this. I'm just showing them around the alley today." Arthur nodded, shook Aaron's hand one last time, and returned to his conversation with Neville.

"Are you guys ready?" Harry asked, turning to face the families. They all nodded, and Harry drew them towards the shop entrance.

"This," He said, flinging open the door, "is Diagon Alley."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? I know it's still moving slow but I need to build a base for the later plot line. I'm toying with some ideas about what houses I'll put the boys in, what do you guys think? Also, I'm adjusting time lines a bit, so that Aaron and Teddy will end up being in the same year as Scorpius Malfoy and maybe Hugo Weasley too. What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all my lovely readers and reviewers! I'm on a coach on my way to Bristol so I thought I'd write some fanfic instead of doing any uni work; it seemed like a more valuable use of time. **

* * *

><p>Aaron was, frankly, amazed. It was like walking into a whole new world. He stood infront of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop, gazing at the magical hustle and bustle around him. He could hear lots of animals coming from the pet shop along the road, could see lots of people in what looked like brightly coloured dressing gowns. There were things moving around all by themselves, and all sorts of items being sold in shops and on market stalls that Aaron didn't recognise.<p>

Harry chuckled at the look on his nephew's face.

"Right come on guys, first stop is this shop here, the best Wizarding joke shop there is." Harry pointed to the shop directly in front of them, which had a picture of Fred and George standing back to back and grinning in the shop window. The caption underneath this picture said "In memorandum of a wonderful brother'.

"Aw Harry I didn't know you cared!" A voice called from within the shop, which Harry recognised as being George, who was standing just behind the front door, unlocking it for opening.

"Hey George how are you?" Harry asked, walking over to the man, leaving the Dursley's to hang back. Dudley had recognised George, and was understandably wary.

"I'm good thanks Harry who have you brought with you?"

"This is my cousin Dudley, and his wife, and son. He's getting a Hogwarts letter this year." Harry beckoned to the Dursleys to come forwards, and they approached slowly, feeding off of their father's anxiety.

George grinned at the small boy, then did a double take as he realised who Harry's cousin was. The one whose tongue he had made weigh a ton. Never having been one for being very bashful, George simply smiled and shook Dudley's hand.

"So," George said, addressing Aaron and Teddy."Do you want to have a look inside my joke shop?"

"Yeah!" Teddy said excitedly, while Aaron nodded, looking at his parents hopefully.

"Go on then." Kate sighed, following the boys and George inside the shop. Harry and Dudley followed shortly after, keeping together away from the rest of the group.

"You remembering the tongue?" Harry asked quietly, so that only Dudley could hear him.

"Yeah." Dudley said, looking at his feet. "Why did he do that?"

Harry sighed. "I don't really know Dud, I don't think any of my friends from school really liked the family over the years and I guess they thought it would be funny."

"Why didn't they like us?"

Harry chuckled. "Can't you see their point? One year they broke me out because your Dad fitted bars on my window. You can see how they might get a bad impression."

"I guess. But I didn't do that."

"Yeah I know. You acted so scared of magic though..." Harry looked at his cousin thoughtfully, wondering if he was still afraid.

"I still am a bit. I don't really know what's in the magical world, and since I'm not a wizard I never will."

Harry patted his cousin on the shoulder. It really was a shame for Dudley that he would never know how great things could be. But Aaron would. Harry would make sure of that.

While the boys finished looking around the joke shop, Harry pulled Dudley and Kate to one side.

"This is the business side of the conversation guys. If Aaron and you feel comforted by what you see here today, I can offer him a place in the school. It's a boarding school, he'll be able to come home for all school holidays. We'll need to come back here and get school supplies for him at some point. It's entirely your decision, but if Aaron doesn't attend, his magic will get stronger over time and he won't be able to control it."

Kate looked over towards her husband, not sure what to say.

"I guess..." She started to speak "We'll discuss it as a family tonight and let you know what we decide."

Harry nodded, looking satisfied. Teddy and he would just have to give Aaron the best day possible, to show Dudley how happy his son could be.

Harry and Teddy spent the day showing Aaron all the joys that Diagon alley had to offer. They went into the pet store, and spent a good while looking at the various birds of prey and exotic reptiles that were out on display.

They went into the quidditch store, where Teddy decided he was going to spend his pocket money buying Aaron a book about quidditch, so that he would know what it was. Aaron shyly accepted the present, not used to being around people his own age who actually gave a damn about others. (Most of the children at the Dragon school in Oxford were, shall we say, spoilt).

Harry was proud of his godson. Teddy was kind, and loyal and friendly, just like his father. Harry could only hope that Teddy would have an easier life than his father did. Teddy was not treated any differently by Harry, who loved him like a son, but Harry knew that this may change when Teddy went to Hogwarts. He was marked for life - the son of a werewolf. All be it a heroic one.

The two families also had an ice cream, looked in the apothocary at all the "weird" potions ingredients, and took a look at the new wand shop that was being constructed in the place of Ollivanders. It looked like it would be ready to open just in time for the school rush, Harry commented.

As the sun started to set, and the end of the day rolled around, Aaron started to yawn. Throughout the day Dudley and Kate had seemed to get less and less anxious, and by the time they sat having an ice cream, seemed to be almost enjoying themselves. Harry hoped they would remember that when discussing their son's future later.

Harry took them back through Mr Weasley's shop, and up into his flat ready to floo home. Harry shook Dudley's hand and smiled, hoping that his cousin felt better about magic after today. He'd need to feel really good about it to face up to telling his parents about their grandson's abilities. Kate also shook his hand, and they stood making small talk for a few moments while Aaron and Teddy said goodbye to each other. It was a slightly awkward moment, which Teddy covered fairly well by teaching Aaron how to say goodbye the 'cool' way. (The fist-bump and twist.)

* * *

><p>Once they had all said their final goodbyes, Harry took them home again via floo. As Teddy waited for him in their living room, he started thinking about the day. It had been really was nice to meet some of Harry's family,and Aaron was really cool. Harry seemed to like him. Teddy knew that Harry was a really good was no relation to him, but had taken him in, looked after him and ... loved him. Teddy hoped Harry knew he loved him too. He didn't want Harry spending all his time with Aaron and not him, on the basis that because Aaron was a blood relative Harry would love him more.<p>

This thought upset Teddy rather a lot. He liked his life with Harry, and he liked Aaron. But if Harry started to prefer Aaron to him...Teddy didn't know what he would do. Harry was all he had.

Teddy ran along to the corridor to his room, and sat taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't want to lose Harry.

When Harry came back from the Dursley's house, he was a little surprised to see an empty living room, as Teddy and he had agreed to have dinner when he got back. Kicking off his shoes and draping his coat over the sofa, Harry padded softly along the corridor towards Teddy's room, calling Teddy's name.

After knocking on his bedroom door and getting no reply, Harry pushed open the door softly to see his godson sat on his bed, looking at what appeared to be chocolate frog cards. At that moment Teddy looked so very young. Harry had loved raising him. Seeing Teddy grow and become the fantastic young man that he was, Harry was so very proud of him. But at this moment Teddy looked upset.

Harry walked over to the bed, and asked if he could sit down. Teddy nodded, and he and Harry both ended up sitting with their backs against the wall, with Harry's feet dangling over the edge of the bed and Teddy's not quite reaching the end of it.

"What you looking at cub?" Harry asked, as he looked over Teddy's shoulder. Teddy had been running his fingers across two cards, the one of his father, and the one of Harry. Harry knew that he kept those two cards in his bedside draw, away from the rest of his collection.

Teddy shook his head, too worried that if he tried to speak he'd end up getting his words twisted up and getting upset.

Harry sighed and looped his arm around Teddy's shoulders, pulling him in so that Teddy's head was leant against his chest. There was nothing that could really be said, but he could be there. And that was how Teddy eventually fell asleep, resting his head against Harry's chest, and listening to his heartbeat. Comforted that for now at least, Harry still saw him as a member of the family.

* * *

><p>Once Kate and Dudley had settled down and given Aaron his dinner, they knew it was time to discuss the elephant in the room. Should Aaron go to Hogwarts?<p>

"Yes." Said Dudley, beginning the conversation. "He should. As Harry said, he has magical abilities, and we can't deny that. All we can do is give him the best start in life that we can, and we will do that by sending him to Hogwarts."

Kate hugged Aaron closer to her, as they sat listening on the sofa. She too, did not trust herself to speak.

"What do you think Aaron?" Dudley asked looked up at his mother, through his big brown eyes, and then back to his father.

"I want to go Dad. I'll miss you and everything, but Harry will look after me, and I want to go."

Dudley nodded, as if this settled the matter.

"Kate?" He asked, seeing if she wanted to respond. She simply nodded her head, and kissed her son on the temple. It seemed a little much for her to handle.

Dudley sighed.

"I guess you're going to school then. I think it's time for bed son." He said, getting up from his chair and sending his son upstairs.

Once he could hear that Aaron was in bed, he walked back over to his wife. Wrapping his arms around her, he simply held her while she cried.

"I'm going to miss my baby." was all she said, quietly, over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What do you think? I may go with only having Draco's son at Hogwarts, rather than Hugo as well. **

**Please, please let me know what you think. Once again, sorry for the slow moving chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for everyone's ideas about which characters I should include at Hogwarts. I've made my decision now, so within the next few chapters you should find out :) Thank you to all my reviewers and readers, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>When Teddy opened his eyes, he thought it was odd that it was pitch dark in his room. It seemed like...the middle of the night? And he was still fully dressed. That was odd. He also realised that what he had thought was a pillow, appeared to be breathing. It also appeared to be Harry, who was also fully dressed.<p>

As he realised what had happened, he laid back down with his head on his Godfather's chest. Sure, it was uncomfortable to be laying on top of his bed with all his clothes on, but it was worth it. To just lie there and be peaceful with his Godfather. He almost felt guilty at times like this. As though out of loyalty to his father he shouldn't enjoy the fact that Harry looked after him. But his Dad wasn't here. He was dead. And Harry was there.

Harry didn't seem to expect him to be anyone. Teddy liked that. If Teddy wanted to play quidditch, and be a lad, Harry loved that. And if Teddy wanted to cry, and think about his parents, Harry helped with that too. He would tell Teddy stories about the kind of man his father was, and what his mother had been like. Teddy sometimes worried that Harry expected him to be as amazing as his father had been, but Harry always made it clear that Teddy should be whoever he wanted to be. He just had to figure out what that was.

Opening one eye, Harry realised that his godson was awake. Poking Teddy in the ribs, they both sat up, rubbed their eyes and stretched. "I think it's about 2am" Harry mused, thinking that that was what he got when he and his godson fell asleep too early.

"I'm starving." Teddy moaned, clutching his stomach, and falling back into the bed.

"Yeah sure." Harry grinned, knowing Teddy was over exaggerating to an extent. "How do you fancy a midnight feast?"

"Yeah!" Teddy cheered. "I can make scones!"

Harry chuckled. The boy had a slightly eccentric taste, and a lot of a sweet tooth. He had to work quite hard to make sure Teddy got all the nutrients he needed to be healthy. Still, in 10 minutes time, both Harry and Teddy found themselves sitting on blankets on the flat roof of their building, eating scones smothered in jam and cream, and looking at the stars.

"When are we seeing Aaron next?" Teddy asked Harry, in between mouthfuls.

"I don't know cub. Whenever his parents get back to us I guess."

Teddy nodded, quietly. Harry read this as disappointment, but Teddy was actually reassured by the vaugeness of Harry's answer. Whenever Harry let him go off with the Weasleys or anybody else he wanted to know where they were going, who with, and when they would back. Teddy knew it was because he cared. He hadn't asked those questions about Aaron. Of course, this was because Harry knew where they were going. But Teddy didn't see it like that, he was just glad Harry was still there for him.

* * *

><p>Aaron lay in his bed, looking at the ceiling, vaguely able to hear his mother crying downstairs. Even that couldn't stop the tingling in his stomach. He was going to Hogwarts! It was going to be amazing. He couldn't wait to tell his grandparents. He knew he couldn't tell his friends, but family was ok. His mother's parents were dead, but his daddy's parents would be so pleased for him! As he drifted off to sleep, this was the image that danced before his eyes. His whole family happy for him. And he was seeing them tomorrow! They were taking him to the zoo. He could tell them then. He fell asleep, excited and happy.<p>

Dudley fell asleep, dreading what the next day would bring. He had asked his parents to come an hour earlier than they had said they would,so that he could talk to them. Kate was going to take Aaron into Oxford to have breakfast out, so that he wouldn't be there should they...disapprove.

In the morning, Kate nervously kissed Dudley on the cheek on her way out of the house. Dudley had spent the night before explaining to her how his parents, and he, had treated Harry whilst he was a child because of the fact that he was a wizard. She had been shocked, and disappointed in Dudley, but she understood. She knew Dudley was a different man now, he was the man she loved. But she also knew how important it was to have Aaron out of the way this morning whilst Dudley talked to his parents. Aaron adored his grandparents, and Kate didn't want that to change. Therefore he would not be seeing their ugly side.

Kate loaded Aaron in to the car, and they drove away, into town. Ten minutes after they had left, Vernon pulled his car into his son's driveway. His moustache was neatly trimmed, and he wore his best tweed jacket, which strained across his portly stomach. He had travelled all the way from London to treat his special grandson to a day at the zoo for his birthday. "For which the tyke had better be grateful." Vernon privately thought.

Petunia stepped out of her side, dressed primly and neatly. She was still thin, but her blonde hair was speckled with streaks of grey now too. She looked pale, and tired. But, as ever keeping up with the Smiths, she was smiling.

Dudley opened the front door to let them in, and smiled grimly at his parents. After they had come through the hall way, hanging their coats up on the rack, they looked at their son expectantly.

"So, son. Why did you ask us here an hour early?"

Dudley moved them through into the living room, asking his parents to take a seat as he stood nervously in front of them. His father frowned a him, and his mother gave a small, encouraging smile.

"You remember Harry?"

His father coughed loudly. "What does that freak have to do with anything?"

"Dad, please, don't call him a freak. He saved our lives."

His father simply looked in the other direction, staring out the window and refusing to continue the conversation.

"Dudders?" His mother looked at him. "What are you trying to tell us?"

Dudley sighed and ran his hands through his hair. This did not seem to be going well.

"Aaron is a wizard too."

Petunia gasped and fell backwards into her seat, her hand over her mouth.

Vernon stood up, his face red with rage.

"That...Potter brat has... infected my grandson too! I won't stand for it! Dudley, we'll go find him, and make him change Aaron back!"

"Dad, Harry hasn't infected anyone. Aaron is what he is, it's not Harry's fault. He's actually helped us to deal with this, even after the way you and I treated him." Dudley looked across at his mother, who still hadn't said anything, and was just sat, shaking her head.

"You cannot send Aaron to that freak school!" Vernon roared. "I forbid it!"

"Dad we are proud of our son. We will send him to whatever school he needs to go to. I only wish you could support him."

His father looked at him, with narrowed eyes.

"I will support no freaks within my family." He hissed. "If you send him, don't expect to see us again! We are normal, respectable people. We don't need that freakishness here!"

Dudley's expression turned cold at the sound of his son being called a freak. He wanted his father's approval, but not at the cost of his son's dignity.

"Please leave my house." Dudley said coldly, standing with his arms crossed. Petunia stood shakily, and nodded.

Vernon walked up to his son, and stood so close that Dudley could feel his snort like breath on his face. He breathed like a bull about to charge.

"With pleasure." was all he said, turning on his heel and dragging Petunia with him. As they were leaving the house, Petunia looked over her shoulder and opened her mouth several times, as if trying to say something.

But she didn't get the chance.

After Dudley had slammed the door closed, he sat on a hair, and put his head in his hands. This was son really was going to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What do you think? I know it's a short chapter, but after this, things should get going. Tune in soon for buying school supplies, making friends and mischief!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hello to all my lovely reviewers and readers! I love reading your thoughts on the story, and often you give me new ideas for it too!**

* * *

><p>Vernon slammed the front door of his house in London closed, and Petunia flinched at the loud sound. She stood still in the hallway, waiting to see what her husband would do. She knew that when he was this angry it was unwise to attempt to challenge him, it would just anger him more.<p>

Vernon simply stood, and stuttered.

"I can't believe this! That bloody freakish menace not only has the gall to make us look after him when he was a child, but now he wants my grandson to be a freak too! I'm not having it!"

Petunia simply nodded, quietly, watching her husband. Vernon walked over to the phone, and took several deep breaths to regain calmness in his voice. He dialled a number.

"Hello Kate how are you?" He said in a genial voice. "Yes, I've just spoken to Dudley. He said if you take Aaron to the zoo, Petunia and I meet you at the entrance and bring him back to you for dinner time. The boy is going to have a fantastic time!" Kate agreed, and Vernon pushed the phone back into it's receiver.

"Car. Now." He hissed at his wife. His grandson would NOT be a freak! He would be a normal boy if it was the last thing Vernon did.

* * *

><p>Dudley sat in his front room, trying to calm himself down before his wife brought their son back from breakfast in Oxford. He knew Aaron would be disappointed that his grandparents weren't going to take him to the zoo, but he was sure he could think of something else to do today.<p>

His son was the most important thing to him in this world. He gave Dudley a reason to try and be a better man. Sure, he loved Kate. But he had never known what unconditional love was until his tiny new-born son had been placed into his arms. He knew, in the moment that Aaron's big brown eyes had looked up into his own, that he would protect this little boy until the day he died.

He heard the front door opening, and got up to greet his wife and son. When he saw only his wife, he was initially confused. He assumed Aaron was messing around with the car, as he often did. The boy loved anything mechanical, that he could take apart and put back together better than it had been before.

When he saw nothing out the window, he was confused.

When Kate told him that she had dropped Aaron off with his parents, his heart stopped.

* * *

><p>Harry and Teddy were having a good day so far. After the scones they'd watched a film together, Sean of the Dead, a muggle classic. It had been about 5am when this finished, and they both returned to their own beds, for a long lay in.<p>

Harry loved that being a Hogwarts professor gave him the luxury of quality time with his Godson. Professor Mcgonagall had offered him the defence position a few months earlier, with the tradition of defence professors never lasting more than a year continuing even after the war. She had hoped that Harry would be different, and knew he would relish the opportunity to keep an eye on his ward, as an added bonus. It also meant he'd be able to keep an eye on Aaron.

Previous to being a defence professor, Harry had been a freelance healer. He'd taken his healing qualifications, partly because of his 'Hero complex' and partly because if Teddy ever hurt himself he wanted to know how to heal him. As a 'freelance' healer he didn't work much, frankly his finances didn't require him to. But he had been wondering what he'd do with all his free time once Teddy was at Hogwarts. Well now he knew. He'd teach defence.

After getting up late they'd gotten dressed, and left the flat. Teddy had asked to spend the day with Mr Weasley, leaning about how muggle cars worked. Aaron had told him that he found it interesting, so Teddy wanted to see what the fuss was about. Mr Weasley was delighted to have a small apprentice at his side, and was even happier that it was Teddy.

Harry had thanked Arthur, and gone across the road to help George with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They tended to hire extra help around this time of year, just before the school rush, to get everything developed and marketable in time for the biggest spending spree of the year. Harry would mind shop while Ginny and George focussed on inventions. Hermione would sometimes do inventory. It truly was a family business. And Harry was so glad to be there. With the Weasleys, and Teddy, he finally felt as though he belonged. As though he had a family.

* * *

><p>Aaron was so happy when his mother dropped him off with his Grandparents. He was going to spend a lovely day with them at the zoo, and then at the end of the day he could tell them about this amazing new school he was going to go to, and they'd be pleased that he was special.<p>

He was shocked though, when his grandparents told him that they'd decided not to go to the zoo after all. Which was odd, because they had met at the zoo. He watched his mum drive away, waving happily to her, and felt his granddad put his hand on his shoulder, and guide him towards their car.

"Where are we going Gampy?"

"Don't call me that." Vernon snapped, doing up his seatbelt, before remembering that he was supposed to be nice to his grandson.

"I mean….it's a surprise. Your mummy and daddy have let us take you on a little holiday. You'll enjoy that won't you?"

Aaron cheered from the backseat, before realising that he had no luggage with him.

"But granddad I don't have any clothes with me. Or my toothbrush."

Vernon sighed, and massaged his temples in frustration.

"We'll buy you new stuff when we get there."

Aaron nodded, pensively, then spoke again.

"But you didn't bring any clothes either."

"Boy, if you don't sit down and be quiet I swear to God that I will drive you to a motorway and leave you on the side of the road. Trust me, I'm doing this for your own good. You don't want to end up like that _freak _Potter." Vernon glared at his grandson in the rear view mirror, and started the car engine.

Aaron didn't say a word for a few minutes. He settled back into his seat, and looked at his shoes. Petunia looked at him worriedly, turned around and patted his leg. He looked up, and she gave him a small smile of comfort.

He looked back at his shoes, and under his breath, mumbled, quiet enough for Vernon not to hear,

"I'm not a freak."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another short one, but tell me what you think and I'll update soon **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all the fantastic reviews! I will reply to each and I hope you find the answers you need in the upcoming chapters! This chapter was written in notepad by the way so I apologise for any spelling mistakes!**

* * *

><p>Dudley looked at Kate hopelessly. "How could you give Aaron to them! They've just called him a freak and said he is infected!"<p>

Kate gasped, placing her hands on her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know Dudley! I'm sorry!"

Dudley reached the phone, and franticly dialed his father's mobile phone number. Waiting, his breath catching in his throat, it went straight to voicemail. He tried his mother's, which rang, but there was no answer and it was cut off after two rings. Dudley gazed helplessly around the room, wondering what to do. He didn't want to phone the police, but he didn't know what else to do.

Glaring at his wife, he took his phone into the other room, and dialed, hoping he was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>Harry whistled cheerfully as he pulled open the door to Arthur's workshop, looking for his godson, whose hand waved at him cheerfully from under a car bonnet. Harry grinned and ambled over to Arthur, for a leisurely chat about the welfare of the shop. Or at least it would have been, had Kingsley not burst through the doors of the workshop, sighing in relief when he saw Harry.<p>

"There you are Potter! I've been looking for you."

Harry turned to look at the dark skinned man, and looked at him expectantly.

"My contacts in the muggle authorities have had a red flag come up. Meaning someone has made an emergency call about someone listed as a wizard, and my records show he is related to you so I though you should know."

Harry looked confused, glanced at his godson whom he noticed was also listening.

"I didn't think you had anybody connected to me. It's not like I have any blood offspring."

"Ah, no, but we have your guardians listed still."

A quick look of panic flashed across Harry's eyes.

"The Dursleys?"

"Yes. Their son Aaron. He's gone missing, or been kidnapped, or something. I though you should know."

Harry lent back onto the counter, staggered by the news. He couldn't think why anyone would want to harm the little boy. Teddy came over and stood next to Harry, wrapping his arms around one of Harry's, a look of concern in his small eyes, which today were amber like his father's.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked in a steady voice. He was so worried that Aaron may have been taken for being a relative of his. It just showed he was right not to get back together with Ginny, you never knew when some nutty ex death eater may strike.

"We can't locate them exactly, we haven't perfected the spell work yet. But I can give you a rough location and auror back up if you'd like to go after the boy."

"Who took him?"

"The person who phoned it in says it was his grandfather, who doesn't want him to be a wizard."

Harry groaned, it was like his eleventh birthday all over again.

"No Kingsley, I'll go. Just give me their location. I don't need backup, I know the guy."

Kingsley nodded strangely, looking at him.

"How do you know him?"

"He raised me." Harry said, grimly, pulling on his coat. He and Teddy left within five minutes and were on their way.

* * *

><p>Dudley knew the police had passed on the information to the appropriate people. He stood in his living room, gazing out of the window. Kate tried to comfort him, but he shrugged her off. He knew it wasn't her fault, he was just angry at the idea of losing his son.<p>

His phone flashed with a message, and he glanced over at it. It was a picture message, from his mother. Within two minutes, Dudley and Kate were on their way.

* * *

><p>Petunia was not happy. But not because her grandson was a wizard. She was not happy, because her grandson did not look happy. He was a wizard, and there was nothing she or Vernon could do about it. She'd already lost her sister by hating her for something that was not her fault, and her nephew. She didn't want to lose her grandson too.<p>

Secretly, she was rather proud of the way that Harry had turned out. As he'd gotten older, she'd watched him become more and more like her sister, and it had only made her regret her treatment of both Lilly and Harry more. She was not going to make the same mistake with Aaron.

Of course, she couldn't tell her husband that. He'd likely throw her out, and what would the neighbours say then? No , Petunia was resigned to her lot in life, but it didn't mean that Aaron had to suffer the same lot.

Vernon had looked like he was about to explode when Petunia's phone rang, and she'd quickly disconnected the call after two rings. It had only taken that long because she'd thumbled with the buttons out of nervousness.

Vernon continued to drive. Eventually they pulled over into a small picnic area, in a town called Eynsham. Vernon needed a break from driving, he was exhausted and needed a leak. Whilst he was hidden behind a tree, Petunia pulled out her phone and took a picture of the sign at the enterance to the picnic area. She and Dudley had come here a lot when he was younger. Sending the picture in a message, she closed the phone, and turned it off.

Turning around in her seat, she held Aaron's hand and smiled at him. He wasn't scared, he had no reason to think he should be, but the smile was a comfort. He didn't know where he was, and was a little upset that they weren't looking around the zoo. Also, his granddad seemed to be angry with him. He didn't think he'd done anything, but it was nice to know his Grandmother still liked him.

While driving, his granddad has dpoken to him the whole way. But he didn't say very nice things. And when Aaron had tried to talk back, his uncle had turned around in his seat and hit him on the knee. It had hurt. Not a lot, but it shocked Aaron, his granddad had never done that before. He began to miss his parents, and wish he was at home.

* * *

><p>Harry knew his nephew was in Eynsham, but he wasn't sure where. Luckily, it was a small town. He wished he hadn't had to bring Teddy with him, but Arthur had just been closing up when he'd had the news, and he didn't want to leave Teddy alone. He wasn't overly worried for Aaron. Sure his uncle had mistreated him, but Aaron was his grandson. He wouldn't do anything to him.<p>

He pulled over at the back of a tiny wooded area, to let Teddy out. Teddy was desperate for the bathroom, and hurried quickly into the wood.

While Harry waited, he looked at what was around him. He was rather shocked when he saw Dudley's car speeding past him, and Dudley was equally shocked to see his cousin. So much so that he turned around, and stopped the car.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for your son. Same as you I'm guessing?"

"Yeah...but how did you know?" Dudley looked confused, but was glad his cousin was here. He certainly didn't want to face his father alone.

"We've got people within the police to deal with things related to wizarding." Harry folded his arms and leant aganst the bonnet of his car, wishing Teddy would hurry up.

"Don't you have Teddy with you?"

"Yeah."

Harry called out Teddy's name, asking if he was done yet. There was no reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...a short chapter, but review, tell me what you think, and I'll update again soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter! I hope this one will be longer for you ****I just had my first ever Nandos…..very happy **

* * *

><p>Teddy wandered further into the forest, looking for somewhere he could do his business without people on the road seeing him. As he snuck a little further in, he could hear a loud voice, male, at a guess, and quite grumpy. It didn't sound like he was talking to anyone….but he did sound really angry. Teddy decided it was probably best to walk away from him, and go quietly.<p>

The voice was coming from his left, so Teddy swerved away from the right. The trees were thinning out now, swooping into a clearing. He could see a shiny car glinting in the sun light. It was a fairly large, ugly car. Teddy guessed it belonged to the man he could hear, and it seemed to suit him.

Sticking to the trees, Teddy headed around the side of the car. He could see a woman in the front, and didn't want her to see him when he dropped his trousers. He quickly did this, pulled them up again, and started to look around, with a renewed energy.

It was very hot that day, so he took off his coat and hung it on a branch, before moving into a shady area of the woods. He could see now that it wasn't just a lady in the car, but also a boy about his own age. The angry man had come back now, and seemed to be arguing about something with the lady. The child in the back seemed quite upset by the argument.

Moving closer, Teddy could hear them clearly now. He was still far enough away not to be able to see them clearly, but Teddy had always had peculiarly good hearing. He could hear the man talking mostly. Words like freak, brat, worthless, were flung about. Teddy could also hear a name. Two names.

Potter.

And the lady in the car kept saying 'Aaron'.

Teddy realised with a start that _this _must be Harry's uncle! The man who'd taken Aaron!

It occurred to Teddy that he should go and get Harry, but then he heard a slapping sound, and the thought left his head immediately. He turned back to look at the car, and crept closer.

He could see that the angry man was very red in the face now, with his face right up close against Aaron's, who looked scared. The lady looked scared too.

The man grabbed hold of the woman's hand, and dragged her out of the car. Teddy was scared they'd find him for a minute, before he pulled her in the opposite direction.

Teddy took his chance, and ran towards the car, staying low. Tapping on the window where Aaron was sat, Teddy felt the door slowly open.

Aaron stuck his head out, looking confused. When he saw Teddy, he grinned, and leapt out of the car. As they snuck back into the trees, Teddy looked closely at the small boy he considered to be his friend. He didn't look too bad. There was a scratch on his face, and a bruise on his arm, but they could have gotten there any way.

Teddy kept telling himself that, and was starting to believe it, just when somebody roughly grabbed the back of his t-shirt, stopping him and Aaron in their tracks.

Teddy yelped. It hurt.

* * *

><p>From the other side of the woods, Harry and Dudley both heard the yelps at the same time. Dudley, who knew his father was nearby, pegged it into the trees. Harry, less aware of the danger his godson could be in, followed behind.<p>

Both men got to the clearing at around the same time. Harry wasn't terribly shocked to see Vernon, but Vernon spluttered at the sight of his nephew, his face slowly turning red again.

"What are you doing here, freak?" He spat into the ground. "Haven't you ruined my family enough?"

"Actually," Harry said in a calm voice, "It's my family I'm more concerned with, as I can't seem to see my godson."

Dudley walked around the side of the car, whilst his father stood talking – if talking is the right word – to Harry. His mother gave him a watery smile from the front seat of the car, but Dudley barely glanced at her. He wanted to know where his son was.

Walking further around, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Aaron sat in the back seat. He was less relieved to see that Aaron's hands had been tied together with string, meaning he couldn't get out of the car if he wanted to.

"Harry!" Dudley called. "Aaron's here but I can't see Teddy."

"Oh so that boy is related to you is he?" Vernon sneered. "I wondered why he looked familiar. I bet he's a freak too, the lot of you should be banished."

Dudley had pulled open the car door, and was at this point unbuckling his son's seatbelt. Aaron had never looked so happy to see his father. Dudley asked him quietly if he knew where Teddy was, but Aaron shook his head.

"Granddad made me and grandma wait in the trees." Aaron said quietly, looking at his feat.

Dudley hugged his son, and started working on undoing the string.

Harry, hearing this, lost his patience.

He drew his wand. He pointed it straight at Vernon's throat, who started quivering like a trifle.

"Dursley, I am losing patience. You tell me where my godson is, so help me you tell me now." Harry hissed at the man, walking towards him. Vernon backed slowly away, until he eventually hit his car and could go no further.

Harry was very angry. Teddy was the best thing in his life and this man was hiding him from him. Jabbing his wand again at Vernon's throat, Vernon hastily nodded towards the trunk of his car. As soon as Harry moved away to the trunk, Vernon was gone. He hastily ran around the corner and disappeared into the suburbs of Eynsham.

At this point, Dudley had freed Aaron's hands. The first thing Aaron did was to fling his arms around his father, and hug him for dear life.

He had been so scared by his granddad. Vernon had grabbed them both by the back of the neck. Aaron he had been fairly gently with, but Teddy looked as though he had been being hurt. Petuina had come out too, and she had stayed with Aaron in the woods, while Vernon 'dealt' with Teddy.

Aaron didn't think he could ever trust either of his grandparents again. He just wanted to go home.

Harry wrenched open the trunk of the car. Looking up at him was his, at that moment, very tiny Godson.

Harry rushed to pick him up. Like Aaron, his hands and his feet were tied together. He had a bump on his head, but didn't appear to be badly hurt. Harry had no idea what Vernon was planning, but imagined that he'd panicked. Using magic to untie Teddy in an instant, Teddy leapt into his arms.

Petunia sat on the side lines, watching the two men comfort their children in a way that she had never been able to. She had lost her sister, her nephew. Now she had a choice between losing her husband, or her son and grandson. She didn't know what to do.

She looked over at Harry and could see so much of her sister in him. Despite how she's acted, she'd loved Lilly. But a lifetime of being jealous, and left out, had made her hard, and cold. Maybe she could change that.

Dudley knew now that sending his son to Hogwarts was the right thing to do. Aaron had to learn that despite what Vernon had said, he was not a freak. He was special, and could do great things.

Harry had sat on the floor, and had Teddy in his lap. Teddy was a bit big to be cuddled like this, but at that time he didn't care. He just wanted to be close to the man he knew had protected him. At that moment he wasn't worrying that Harry would love Aaron more. Right here, right now, Harry was with him. Not with Aaron, with him.

Sometimes, Teddy wished Harry was his Dad.

And always, Harry wished Teddy was his son.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know it's not overly long….I'm sorry. I do promise that the Hogwarts chapters will be longer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey, so thanks for the fantastic reviews from my last chapter. I love reading them all and the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update soon :) I am working on making my chapters longer I promise!**

* * *

><p>After quite some time, both Harry and Dudley realised it may be time to leave the little forest area. Petunia was sat in the car that Vernon had left behind, staring bleakly into space. Her hands were at ten and two on the wheel, but the engine was not switched on.<p>

Dudley sighed and stood up, Aaron standing with him and holding his father's hand. True, both he and Teddy were a little old to be recieving such hugs and affection, but neither one felt embarassed about it in this situation. As it was, Harry and Teddy were often close like this, as both needed the physical affection to be secure in their relationship to each other as father and son figures.

Dudley and Aaron walked over to Petunia. Dudley pulled open the passenger side door, and sat in the front seat. Aaron squahed up onto his lap and laid his head on his father's shoulder. Sensing a private moment, Harry nodded and Dudley and stood up. He and Teddy walked back to their car, hand in hand, and left.

Dudley sighed as Harry walked away, and looked back towards his mother. Aaron was sat in his lap, looking at his chocolate frog card of Harry. The picture Harry waved and pulled funny faces.

"You ok Mum?" Dudley asked gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, looking over to her son.

"I let him take Aaron. And that other boy. I didn't do anything to stop it." She spoke in a somewhat hollow voice, and was staring at Dudley as though she couldn't see him, as though he wasn't there.

"You also sent me the message that helped us find him."

She nodded, but this didn't seem to register. Dudley wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Are you going to stay with Dad?"

"I don't know Dud. What else is there?" She took her hands away from the steering wheel, and folded them neatly in her lap.

"There's us, Mum. There's Harry. We'll support you if you decide to leave. But if you go back...I can't see that there's much of a future with you being in our family."

Petunia looked up, shocked. She gazed at her son, and grandson. Her grandson who an hour earlier had been tied into the back of her car. She knew in her heart that Dudley was right. She just didn't know if she was strong enough.

Aaron looked across at his grandma and saw the sadness in her eyes. He didn't like it. Even though space in the car was cramped, he climbed off his father's lap. His granddad had scared him beyond belief. But his grandma had tried to help him. And he wanted to help her. So he sat with her, across her lap, and hugged her. He was still young, and still belonged to the world where hugs fixed everything.

* * *

><p>Teddy did not belong to that world. He loved hugs, but he knew that they did not always solve problems. He watched Harry as Harry silently drove them back to London.<p>

When Teddy was little, he used to think that Harry was angry when he was quiet. But Teddy soon learnt that Harry being quiet just meant he was thinking. To Teddy's memory, Harry never had been angry with him. Whenever Teddy made a mistake, Harry sat Teddy down, and patiently talked with him about what the mistake was, and why it was a mistake.

But unbeknownst to Teddy, this silence was different. It was a brooding silence. The brief moment when Harry thought he'd lost Teddy had been the scariest of his life. Worse than facing Voldemort. Because back then Harry hadn't had anything to lose. He knew his friends could go on without him. But he now knew he couldn't go on without Teddy.

Teddy was in shock too. He kept thinking about what had happened after Vernon grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. About how dark it was, how scared he'd been. How his wrists and feet had hurt when he'd been tied up.

Teddy had heard in movies that when you're scared, you think about what's important to you. Teddy had thought about his Dad. About how he wished he'd known him. He'd also thought about Harry.

When they got back to the flat, Harry went to put away their coats. It had been a long day, and he was feeling a bit odd. It was a strange feeling to confront the person who made his childhood so miserable. Actually, people. Because when he had been young, Petunia had made it hell too.

Suddenly, from behind, Harry felt a small pair of arms wrap around him. Teddy was hugging him. The small boy had a strange ability to tap into people's emotions, and know when they were feeling sad. Or any other feeling.

"you ok cub?" Harry asked, turning around to face his godson.

Teddy nodded, then opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. Harry sighed, and walked over to the couch, motioning for Teddy to join him.

"What's up?" Harry asked, as Teddy leaned against his chest, facing away from him.

"The man who locked me in the car...is he the one you lived with when you were little?" Teddy's voice sounded thick, and he wasn't looking at Harry.

"Yeah. He's my uncle."

"Did he ever hurt you?" This time, Teddy sounded worried. Harry drew in a sharp breath, and closed his eyes, remembering his childhood. The things he never told anyone. Teddy looked up at Harry when he didn't reply straight away, and waited for him to open his eyes again.

"Sometimes." was the short reply Harry gave, before opening his eyes. When he did open them. he looked at his godson. At the moment, Teddy was like his mirror image. Green eyes, dark hair. Harry could see tears clouding behind Teddy's eyes, and realised he was the cause.

"Teddy, you don't need to worry about that man. He will never come near you, or me, again. I'm never going to let him anywhere near you, I promise." Harry spoke slowly and seriously, looking into his godson's eyes. He knew Teddy was less secure in his relationships due to never knowing his father, just as Harry was due to not knowing his parents. They both needed each other.

"I'm just sad you had to grow up with him." Teddy mumbled, laying his head back against Harry's chest. Harry stroked his back slowly, relaxing the small boy.

"It dosen't matter anymore cub. I have you now."

Teddy kept his eyes closed, thinking about what he was going to say next.

"But I'm not ... related to you."

Harry opened his eyes suddenly, Teddy's words hurting, like a pang in the heart. He couldn't think why that would make a difference.

"Does that matter?" He asked, steadily.

"No, but, wouldn't you prefer someone like Aaron? Who is?" Teddy kept his face away from Harry, not wanting it to betray how scared he was feeling of the answer.

Harry pulled Teddy off his lap, and sat facing him, staring straight into his eyes.

"Teddy, the only one I want is you. I don't care that you're not my son. I wouldn't care if you never chose to look like me again. You don't need to. I love you, exactly as you are. For who you are. Your father was one of my dearest friends, and you are the most fantastic little boy I have ever met. I know you're technichally my godson, but in my heart, you are my son. You have been since I took you in when you were a baby. And no one will ever replace you."

Teddy smiled weakly, feeling too relieved and happy to speak. Instead, he settled for flinging his arms around Harry's neck, and giving him the biggest hug he ever had.

* * *

><p>Kate breathed a sigh of relief as Dudley's car pulled into the driveway. It was coming on to the evening, and she had been getting worried about her husband and son.<p>

Dudley had left the house very angry with her, and she was relieved to see that he did not seem to be angry any more. As soon as they got in the front door, Aaron flung his things onto the hallway table, ran up to her, and hugged her round the waist. She patted his head, she was so glad he was back ok. She hadn't really thought Vernon and Petunia would hurt Aaron, and she was glad to see she was right.

After hugging her, Aaron went upstairs to take a bath, he'd gotten pretty dirty running around the forrest with Teddy.

Kate walked over to her husband, and took his hand as he stood in the kitchen.

"Thank you for bringing my son home Dudley." She said quietly, before kissing him gently on the lips. Dudley sighed, and engulfed his wife in a hug.

"I'm sorry I was angry earlier." He whispered into her ear. She nodded, and smiled.

"It's ok. You were worried. We both were. What happened?"

Dudley sighed, and sat on a bar stool. He explained to her about finding his son with his hands tied together, and Teddy being tied up in the trunk of the car. Kate gasped, cried, and all the other appropriate responses.

Dudley also explained to her that his mother had chosen to go back and live with her husband, for the time being anyway. He was angry, but he understood. She wasn't ready to leave yet.

The explaining of this led to some odd questions from Kate. What was she afraid of?

Dudley had had to explain to his wife how his father had treated Harry. Putting bars on his window, giving him food through a cat flap. The only reason he had never hit Harry was because he knew people from the school were keeping an eye on him. Unfortunatley, while Harry was away at Hogwarts, Vernon needed someone else to take his temper out on. And that someone was Petunia.

By the end of the evening, both Kate and Dudley were crying. Dudley was dredging up memories of his childhood he'd hoped to forget, and Kate was horrified that her father in law could do such things.

Slowly, Dudley made his way up to bed. Kate remained only to switch off all the lights, and tidy Aaron's things off of the hallway table.

Whilst putting away Aaron's things, she came across his chocolate frog card of Harry. She'd only known him a short time, but she was in awe of him. How could anyone go through what he had, and be so nice? So loveable? Not even have a temper? Placing the card back onto the table where Aaron would find it, she knew that Harry Potter must be something special. She was sorry now she'd been so hard towards him when they first met. She thought Harry had come to take her son away, but she knew now that he would only make their lives better.

As she went to bed, she continued to think about him. The man who had no family, but gave so much to others. What made him do it? Maybe one day, she'd get to know him better. She hoped so anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! Cookies and presents for anyone who does! I'm planning a few twists in the story, and in the next chapter we're off to Hogwarts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: thank you to all my lovely reviewers and readers :) Left for work at 6am yesterday and didn't get home til midnight! Totally cream crackered! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The speed with which Teddy was rushing around his house reminded Harry of the cartoons he used to watch at Ms. Figg's house when he was a small child. The cartoons starred a Tazmanian Devil, and Harry wouldn't have been surprised if that was Teddy in a previous life.<p>

"Socks! I need socks!" Teddy called out as he frantically searched under the sofa, behind the TV and in the sink. Harry sat on a barstool, calmly watching his godson attempt to pack his trunk for Hogwarts.

"Teddy?" He said quietly, causing the boy with sandy hair and green eyes to look around at him. Harry was holding out a pile of socks.

"Exellent!" Teddy cheered, grabbed them, and ran back to his room. Harry wasn't closely watching what Teddy was packing, having given him the list of things needed this morning, and trusting his godson to pack them all. Of course Harry could always nip back for anything Teddy forgot as Harry was planning on having his fire in the teacher's quarters hooked up to the floo network.

Harry had been slowly moving his things into his teacher's quarters over the last two weeks. Most of his clothes and valued posessions were now there. Harry had decided to take the Marauders Map with him. If his godson turned out to be anything like him or his biological father, he'd need to be checking his whereabouts regularly. That, and it'd just be a comfort to Harry to know where he was.

Teddy was excited about going to Hogwarts, and hadn't yet thought that it would be the first time in his short life that he wouldn't be living with Harry. For Harry on the other hand, this was all he thought about. Sure, he was excited that he'd get to be teaching Teddy, Victoire, and all number of other students.

But there had been a moment. Harry's chambers were set up, and he had been walking around them, just looking. Even though all his things were in there, it still felt empty, without the presence of the small boy.

Teddy had been changing his looks less since he and Harry had spoken. He usually retained his sandy blonde hair now, with usually only his eyes changing colour on a regular basis. Mostly, between amber and green.

His trunk was mostly packed now. Although, when I say packed, I mean that all the clothes Teddy owned were thrown haphazardly into it, with his books, photo albums and other things he had chosen to take on top. It was not the most organised, but Teddy didn't care. Harry had said that as soon as Teddy had packed his trunk, they could go to Diagon Alley and Teddy could choose a familiar! It wasn't as if Diagon Alley was far away, but getting to choose an animal was something Teddy had looked forward to for a long time.

And tomorrow, he would be going to Hogwarts. This had to be the best week of his life.

* * *

><p>Aaron's clothes were neatly folded, and he watched as his mother placed them gently into his trunk. Even with his robes, wand, hat, shoes and books, there was plenty of space left. Not because Aaron didn't have lots of nice things, but just because his mother had packed them so well that they took up hardly any room.<p>

Boy, buying his wand had been an experience and a half. Harry had taken him and Teddy to a village called Hogsmeade, where a new wand shop had been set up over the spring. Harry also said it would be less busy there, though Aaron didn't really understand why this would make difference. But he supposed that if Harry was on a chocolate frog card, a lot of people must know him.

Harry had pointed to a castle in the distance while they were there, and explained that the castle was the school he would be attending. Aaron had taken a picture on his phone to show his mum later, as she loved visiting castles.

In the new wand shop, Harry and Teddy both saw some familiar faces. 'Weasley's Wizarding Wands' was run by George's wife, Angelina. When they had first married, she had worked in his shop while completing her spells construction qualification. However, having given her a head for buisiness she then moved on to create her own wand shop, under the Weasley masthead. After all, she was now a Weasley too. She had placed it in Hogsmeade to give the brand, 'Weasley's wizarding ...' more continual buisiness than just relying on the school rush season. It also meant that she could oversee the opening of the new branch of Wheezes, in Hogsmeade.

All in all, the Weasley family now had a fair amount of money. It felt strange to them to be in that position, but as far as Harry was concerned, he couldn't think of a family that deserved it more.

Angelina greeted Harry with a friendly hug, and Teddy with a high five. Her own son, Fred, who was a year younger than Teddy and Aaron, waved shyly from the back of the store, and the two boys waved back.

Angelina cast her eye over the two boys stood with Harry, having allready been informed by her husband as to who Aaron was.

"Right, first wands is it?" She said bracingly, rubbing her hands together. Teddy's wand had been found within minutes, 10 and a half inches, silver birch wood, and petals of the stargazer lilly flower, combined with Veela hair. Angelina said it was a wand that suited Teddy down to the ground. The stargazer lilly wards away evil, and works best for people with pure hearts, she said. Teddy blushed, and watched the purple and white sparks fly from the end of his wand.

Aaron was harder to cater for. After about an hour, the right wand was found. Eight inches, oak, with a core made of unicorn hair, bonded with phoenix ashes. Angelina was surprised that this was the wand for Aaron, apparantly it was a highly rare combination. The use of the phoenix ashes represents a rebirth, she said, either one you have had or will come to have.

Aaron looked confusedly at Harry, who shrugged.

"Could it not just mean Aaron finding out he is a wizard?" Harry asked.

"Doubtful." Angelina replied. "Or all muggle borns would get this kind of wand. It most likely represents either a big change, physically, or morally. It may show a massive change in opinions. Having this wand just means you'll be better prepaired for that. It should remind you that like the phoenix, even though you may externally change, you are still the same person."

Aaron looked happier at hearing this, and thanked her for the wand. Harry had to call Teddy, who was currently playing in the back of the shop with Fred. They left the wand store, and made their way home.

Aaron didn't think any more about the apparantly large change that was coming his way. He'd had lots of changes this year. His granddad didn't like him anymore, he was now a wizard. What else could life throw at him?

* * *

><p>The morning of leaving for Hogwarts slowly dawned. Aaron had been awake for hours, staring at his ceiling. The sunlight slowly seeped into his room, telling him that it was nearly time to leave. He and his parents had to meet Harry at the train station at 9.45am, for the train that left at ten. Harry had told him they would be catching it from platform nine and three quarters, but that couldn't be right.<p>

He was going to miss his parents. His mum came into his room early, and gave him a tearful kiss on the cheek, before drying her eyes and taking him downstairs to breakfast. His favourite. Eggy in the basket. He wondered if he'd get this at Hogwarts. Did the school cooks know how to perfectly fry an egg in the middle of toast?

Aaron didn't have a pet to take. He was glad he knew Teddy though, otherwise he'd be totally scared. He hoped the school had post boxes nearby, so that he could write to his parents often. He wondered if they'd be able to visit. It was a lot to think about. As excited as he was, he was a little scared too.

Dudley came down the stairs and smiled at his son. Dudley knew it would be ok. He knew that any world that had helped Harry become who he was, couldn't be bad. He knew his son was starting an adventure.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke that morning to find a small lump curled up in his bed next to him. It was Teddy. Harry didn't know how long he'd been there, but he looked cold, and hadn't climbed under the covers. He was laying ontop of them, curled up next to Harry's torso. Harry smiled, and put his arm around his godson. He'd miss waking up this way, and was going to savour it for as long as he could, before Teddy grew too old to enjoy mornings like this. Harry himself would never be too old for them.<p>

* * *

><p>Two cars set off for the train station that morning. Well, to be fair, many cars did. But the two we are concerned with contained Harry and Teddy, and the Dursleys. Harry's car was filled with noise, that of Teddy chattering away excitedly, and the barks of a small puppy from the back seat. Teddy had decided to name his new dog Moony, and was very happy that Harry had let him buy it. It was a totally muggle animal. They'd scoured the shop in Diagon Alley for an hour, before Teddy declaired that he didn't want anything from there, he just wanted a dog.<p>

Harry wasn't surprised by this. Since Teddy had been a small boy, whenever they came across a dog, they were instantly attracted to him. Dogs just flocked to Teddy, and seemed to be calmed by his presence. So when Teddy had chosen a small black labrador, Harry smiled. Maybe one day he would buy a familiar too, to stop his rooms seeming so empty in the evenings. Maybe.

The other car, was quiet. Aaron was sat in the back seat, thinking about all the things he'd get to do at school. His mother was in the passenger seat, chewing her nails nervously, and Dudley was tapping his hand on the steering wheel, to the beat of the radio. He knew there was nothing he could say to reassure his wife that their son would be fine. She knew it in her heart anyway. She was just going to miss him, that was all.

They parked up in the King's Cross car park, and saw Harry and Teddy waiting for them. Pulling Aaron's trunk behind him, Dudley set out first, followed by Kate who had her arm around Aaron's shoulders.

Walking through the station together, Harry nodded to many people he knew. Many people he didn't know, stared at him. Dudley wasn't sure how to react to this, but noticed that Harry, who seemed to be used to it, was just ignoring the attention. Dudley wondered just how much of a celebrity Harry was. Of course, he knew what Harry had done for the wizarding world, but as a muggle he did not have such a good grasp on the scale of just how important the downfall of Lord Voldemort was.

Finally, they approached the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Dudley and Kate paused, looking confused. Teddy looked up at Harry, grinning.

"Is this it Harry?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yep. Time so start running." Harry replied. Teddy put his small hand in Harry's, and before the Dursley's could understand what was going on, they charged at the barrier. Kate yelled out in shock, certain they were both about to be badly hurt. But, suddenly, they were gone. People around looked at her like she was crazy, and she blushed, continuing to watch the barrier.

Harry and Teddy emerged on the other side of the barrier, laughing together. Placing down Teddy's trunk, Harry told him to wait there for a moment, while he went back for the Dursleys.

Minutes later, they all came through the wall together, Dudley and Kate looking like they'd seen a ghost. Aaron, on the other hand, had a grin that threatened to split his face in half. He had a feeling he was going to love it at school, if it was all like this.

One look at his face, and Kate knew things would be fine. She'd miss her son, but it was selfish of her to want to keep him here so that she would be happy. She knew this now. She could barely bring herself to say goodbye, and as she watched her son climb on board the scarlet train, tears fell freely down her cheeks. Dudley wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forhead.

Aaron and Teddy stood on the train, hanging out of a window, waving goodbye to the people on the platform. As the train pulled further and further out of the platform, their smiles got wider and wider. They were on their way. Harry would be meeting them at the other end, as one of the people who directed students up to the school. This was the first time it was really sinking in. Hogwarts!

As they settled back into their seats, Teddy suddenly ducked and hid. A pretty girl with wavy red hair had walked by, luckily not looking into the carrige. She was a girl in their year, someone that Teddy allready knew. Victoire Weasley. Teddy hid with good reason too.

Last summer, Teddy had turned her hair blue for two weeks, as a practical joke. She still hadn't gotten him back yet, and had warned him a letter that Hogwarts would be the place.

It was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any good? Total tosh? Let me know! Always interested to hear what you think / ideas! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: thank you to my lovely reviewers and readers! I now finally have my software back so no more spelling mistakes! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once Victoire had passed by, Aaron and Teddy settled into the train journey. Teddy was chatting away animatedly, Aaron was watching him, chipping in occasionally. It was defiantly obvious who was the quiet, and who was the loud one.<p>

Just after the trolley lady had passed by, there was a tap on the window of their compartment. It was a small boy, with blonde hair. He hesitantly pulled open the door to their compartment, and stuck his head through it.

"Um, hi. Can I sit with you? The other compartments are full." The boy looked at them hopefully, waiting to be allowed in.

Aaron nodded, with a small smile, and Teddy grinned at the boy and welcomed him in by standing up and pulling the door open all the way. The boy smiled, and sat on the same side as Aaron.

"So what's you name?" Teddy asked, through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Jordan Richardson." The boy was dressed in a sports shirt that seemed massive on his skinny frame, and massive jeans with fraying trainers. His blonde hair was short, and he watched Aaron and Teddy through blue eyes.

"Cool. I'm Teddy, and this is Aaron. Are your parents magic?"

Jordan looked down at his shoes, and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"My mum isn't. But I never knew my dad so I don't know if he was."

Aaron looked across at the boy sat next to him, and handed him the chocolate frog he'd brought from the trolley lady.

"My parents aren't magic either." He said quietly, with a small smile.

Jordan nodded, and took the frog from Aaron.

"So neither of you know about the houses and the sorting do you?" Teddy asked, with a crafty grin splayed across his face.

Aaron and Jordan both shook their heads, looking slightly confused.

"When we get to the school, we have to wear this weird hat thing, and it tells you which house you're going to be in."

"What's a house?" Aaron asked curiously.

"There are four. They're like classes, but each one has a different thing they're famous for. Like Gryffindor are brave, Ravenclaw are smart, Hufflepuff are loyal and Slytherin are...um, cunning." Teddy had paused over Slytherin, trying to remember the exact words Harry had used. They'd had a long talk about this.

Harry had said that lots of people didn't like people from other houses, particularly Slytherins. But Harry had told him it didn't matter which house he was in, because people could be good people no matter what people said about them.

"That sounds cool." Aaron said, sounding interested. "I hope I'll be with you guys though. How do they know which house we'll be in?"

"Apparently the hat tells us." Teddy shrugged, leaning back in his seat.

Jordan, sat, quietly, and said nothing. He didn't think he was brave or clever. And he'd heard some people in another compartment saying Slytherins were all evil, and Hufflepuffs were rubbish.

Teddy looked at the worried face on Jordan, and knew exactly what it was about.

"Harry says it doesn't matter what house you're in, you can still be friends with whoever you want, and still be a good person."

Jordan smiled, feeling a bit better. Aaron sat forwards in his seat, and looked at the two boys in his compartment.

"Lets make a pact! No matter what house we're in, we'll still be friends,and sit together and stuff."

Teddy grinned and cheered, and Jordan smiled, nodding. All three boys were glad that they would not be alone.

* * *

><p>Harry tapped his foot waiting at the Hogwarts train station. He would be directing the new students towards the boats, where Hagrid was waiting, and the older students towards the carriages.<p>

He watched the train pull into the station, and the students begin to pour out. As they filtered away to their respective transportation. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Teddy's shock of sandy blonde hair, and turned to look.

He could see his godson, his sort-of nephew, and a boy he didn't know, chatting animatedly to each saw him too, briefly grinned and waved, then turned back to his friends.

Harry smiled back, but felt slightly sad. He felt as though it was the beginning of his godson not needing him anymore.

He knew it was natural, but it was still sad that the little boy he'd loved for so long was growing up.

Though, later, this sadness was gone. As Harry sat at the teacher's table, watching the first years line up for the sorting, he felt watched his godson comfort two other boys, and felt a distinct note of pride swelling in his chest. He truly was Remus's son.

He watched as Minerva placed the hat on the stool, and turned to address the students. Harry knew how nervous they would be feeling. To tell the truth, he felt nervous too. He was back in the place he'd regarded as home for so many years, and this time he was a teacher. It made him excited and scared, all at the same time.

He watched as the first student was called up to be sorted. The hat screamed out that he was in Ravenclaw, and the student trudged over to a table full of cheering students in blue and black robes.

Harry cast his eye over the group of first years. It seemed like the group was larger than he remembered them being when he was younger. But then, since the end of the war, wizards had been reproducing like rabbits. New wizarding towns had been springing up all over the place, and the ministry was apparently considering expanding to deal with it.

Aaron was the first of the group to be called to the sorting hat.

He sat, nervously on the stool, feeling the eyes of everyone in the school upon him.

"Well well, what have we here." The deep voice of the hat said into his ears, startling him and making him jump.

"You are the relation of some fantastic wizards. I wonder if you will do such great things? I can see you want to improve yourself...impress your parents...you like to learn..."

"RAVENCLAW"

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief, and removed the hat from his head. He could see that the table he was supposed to go to was cheering for him, and he smiled weakly, catching Teddy's eye, who was grinning at him with a thumbs up.

He sat down, breathing a sigh of relief. He'd have to write home and tell his dad he was in the house for smart people.

Harry smiled to himself. He'd suspected Aaron may be in Ravenclaw. He just hoped that the children would remain friends even if they weren't in the same houses.

More children got sorted, and finally it was Teddy's turn.

"Teddy Lupin!" Harry cast his eye around the room, to see the reaction to his name. The whole of the wizarding world knew that Teddy was the son of a werewolf, not something that was common in their culture. Teddy was pretty much one of a kind. Because this had not, to anyone known, happened before, the laws concerning Teddy were not clear.

Hermione was working in the ministry, trying to clear the confusion. For a short time, ministers had tried to say that the same restrictions that had applied to Remus should apply to Teddy. Even though they had fought this, and won, the attitude of the wizarding world to werewolves and their offspring had not massively changed. There was still a lot of discrimination.

Teddy ambled, in a fairly relaxed way,with his hands in his pockets, up to the stool, grinning at Harry on his way up.

The hat had been on his head, barely a minute.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry grinned, and applauded the small boy, who appeared to be doing some sort of victory dance as he made his way over to the table that was cheering and whooping.

Harry shook his head and smiled. He wished the Marauders could have met Teddy. He was like a weird mix of each of them. A weird, and fantastic amalgamation.

Lastly, it was Jordan's turn. I say lastly, of course we know that Victiore Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor.

He turned to search out Aaron, who he liked, and Teddy, who seemed to like him. They both grinned at him, and he felt better. He was so nervous.

The hat was placed over his head, and he waited. He could hear nothing.

The hat remained on his head, for nearly five minutes, and Jordan started to wonder if something had gone wrong. But then, he heard in his ear,

"Sorry it's taking so long. You're a tricky one to figure out. You'd have potential in each house. I think though..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Jordan breathed out shakily, glad it was over. He walked over to his table, and sat down. He could see that Aaron had turned around to smile at him, but he could not see Teddy from where he was smiled back, then looked around himself.

An older boy, who was sat opposite him, was holding out his hand. Jordan shook it, hesitantly. The boy had dark hair, and brown eyes. Jordan guessed he was maybe two years older, and he looked muscled.

"So, Richardson. I'm Zabini. We-" He gestured at the boys sat either side of him. "Noticed that you were sitting with Lupin on the train."

"Lupin?" Jordan asked, looking confused.

"Teddy Lupin." Jordan nodded, wondering what this was about.

"So?"

"You want to steer clear if you want to fit in with this house. We don't associate with mongrel children. We can make life very nice for you, or very difficult. It's in your interest to stick with the winning team." Zabini had leaned in, and was speaking in a very low voice.

Jordan said nothing, and looked at his feet. He wasn't quite sure what to do.

He needed to talk to Aaron.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, please let me know what you think! There will soon be twists regarding Teddy's heritage, the ministry, friends and betrayal! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you to my lovely readers and reviewers! I just spent the whole evening blubbing while watching armageddon...lol!**

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as the feast came to an end. It was almost time for his responsibilities to start. Minerva had asked him if he would also become head of Gryffindor house, and of course he had said yes. It had struck him as odd that as a new teacher he would be given that responsibility, but soon realised that the reason was that he was the only ex-Gryffindor on the staff team.<p>

He watched the students trail away from their respective house tables, and nodded at Minerva as he rose from his seat. He knew the Gryffindors would be waiting for him in the common room, and he didn't want to keep them long.

Walking along the familiar corridors, hearing the distant sounds of chatter and laughter, Harry felt like he had returned to a familiar friend.

Heading towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, he straightened up and tried to get into 'teacher mode'. To do this he narrowed his eyes, tried to look scary, and attempted to flatten his hair. Catching sight of himself in the reflection of a suit of armor, he burst out laughing. He knew that if his father could see him now he'd call him a traitor for being the one to enforce the rules instead of breaking them.

The portrait swung open, and Harry stepped in, a hush descending over the students. He could see that Teddy was sat on a table, with Victiore stood near him, as well as two other boys.

"Right, you lot. As you know, I am Professor Potter. My office is on the 2nd floor, if you've ever got any issues, you now know where to find me. I have two goals for you all this year." He surveyed the room, in which every student was listening to him with baited breath. He supposed the novelty of having a 'war hero' for a head of house hadn't worn off yet.

"Goal number one: Houses are irrelevant. I expect you to help and befriend people from all houses, as the rivalry that currently exists is just I discover that any of you have been bullying people from other houses, the consequences will not be good."

Several of the students gulped, and looked rather scared.

"Goal number two: Quidditch. Win matches. Be good. And if quidditch isn't your bag, win house points. That is all."

Harry nodded at the students, and folded his arms.

"Any questions?"

A shaky hand raised into the air from the back of the room.

"Professor Potter, sir, why are you a teacher?"

Harry sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He supposed he should have expected this really.

"What's your name?"

"Kate Bint." There were titters around the room at this, and Harry quelled them with a look.

"Well, Kate, Hogwarts is like home to me. I was offered the job, and it felt natural to accept it. Does that help?" She nodded, shyly, blushing. Harry had been very careful not to mention Teddy, as he knew his godson would already be the object of many questions, and Harry didn't want to make it worse.

"Any more questions?" Several more hands rose. Teddy giggled.

Harry sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Dudley and Kate fell asleep that evening in each other's arms, both still feeling sad from having to say goodbye to their son. When Kate awoke in the morning, the first thing she did was shriek, at the sight of an owl holding a letter, perched on her bedpost. The owl appeared to glare at her, drop the letter, and fly out through the bedroom window. Dudley chuckled, and stroked his wife's arm.<p>

"Don't worry, I let it in." He said softly, waiting for her to properly wake up.

"Why?" Kate asked, aghast, sitting up in bed.

"It had a letter for us." Dudley said simply, leaning forward to pick it up. In actual fact there were two letters. One addressed to 'mum and dad' and one to 'Dudley and Kate'. Opening the one from Aaron first, the married couple sat back to read their first letter from their son.

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_I got here! I got sorted into a class called Ravenclaw, which is apparently the one for smart people. I'm happy about that because my teachers at school never said I was smart. _

_I made a new friend called Jordan on the train, but neither he or Teddy are in this class. I'll still see them though, we made a pact. _

_The boys in my class are ok, they're all a bit serious but I guess I am too. Apparantly, the other boys in my friend Jordan's class don't like Teddy, but I don't care. He's kind of my cousin, so I think we should stick together. _

_You'll never guess what though, there are ghosts here! They talk and everything. And to get into my common room, we have to answer a riddle. I'm really good at them so far. _

_Write back to me soon, I miss you. _

_Love, Aaron. _

Kate wiped tears away from her eyes, and smiled. Dudley kissed her on the forehead, and without saying anything, moved on to open the second letter. It was from Harry.

_Hi Dud, Hi Kate_

_Just thought I'd write to you and let you know Aaron is doing fine. I'm sure he's written to you by now, but every time I see him he is surrounded by friends and looks pretty happy, so I don't think you need to worry about him. I've attached a photo of him in his uniform for you, I hope you like it._

_Anyway, I hope you're both well, and I'll keep you regularly updated. If there's anything you want to know, just ask. _

_Warm regards, _

_Harry_

Dudley smiled, glad that he and his cousin were on talking terms again. The photo Harry had sent was excellent - Aaron was grinning, his brown hair falling into his eyes, dressed in handsome navy blue and black robes. He passed it over to his wife, who he knew had every intention of framing it and hanging it in their bedroom.

Dudley sighed and leaned back in his one good thing about being away at school was that he and Kate had a lot more time together. Though it had revealed one thing. Without Aaron to talk about, they were sometimes short of things to say. He'd have to work on changing that, as he didn't intend to lose any more members of his family, ever again. Maybe he would send a copy of the picture to his she'd come to her senses soon. He certainly hoped so.

* * *

><p>The morning after the sorting, Jordan had grabbed Aaron's arm as he was leaving the great hall to go to his first class. Jordan, Slytherin, had potions, and Aaron, Ravenclaw, had transfiguration, but there was a little while before classes started, so Jordan figured now was as good a time as any.<p>

"Aaron, I need to talk to you." Jordan whispered, ushering him into an empty classroom. He proceeded to repeated what the slytherins had told him last night, his voice growing more and more desperate.

"They say I can't be friends with Teddy anymore, I don't know what to do!" Jordan finished, speaking quickly,in one breath.

Aaron was frowning, his arms folded across his chest.

"Just because Teddy never met his parents, doesn't make him a mongrel child!" Aaron said indignantly, the true implications of the words missing both him and Jordan.

"I know." Jordan said quietly, looking at the floor. "I don't know what to do though, they said they could make life hard for me."

Aaron snorted, in a very un-like him way.

"Stick with me and Teddy. You can sit with me or him at meal times, or we could all sit together. You have all your classes with him, we can protect each other." He said thoughtfully. Then he looked sharply up at Jordan.

"You do want to be his friend don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Jordan blurted, blushing.

"Good. Then we'll go find Teddy now, I think you have your next class with him. At lunch time, come and sit with me at the Ravenclaw table. That way you won't have to be on your own with the Slytherins." Aaron nodded firmly, surprised at how confident he sounded. At home, he had always been the quiet one with no friends. But here he could be whatever he wanted. The smart one, the nice one. He liked that.

The pair walked back into the great hall, and pulled Teddy to one side.

Explaining their plan to him, Aaron spoke fast and quietly, gesturing with his hands a lot.

"...so you see, the Slytherins called you a 'mongrel', so Jordan has decided he's not their friend anymore. So he's going to stick with us now." Aaron finished, looking triumphant, missing the crestfallen look on Teddy's face. Tact was not something most eleven year olds were blessed with.

Teddy simply nodded, without saying anything, and walked with Jordan to potions.

* * *

><p>Defence was next, and Harry noticed how unusually quiet and miserable Teddy was looking. When Teddy did not show up for lunch, the un-easiness in Harry's chest increased tenfold.<p>

Ducking into his office, Harry checked the Marauder's map to see where his Godson was. Casting his eye over the whole castle, he eventually saw Teddy's dot in the owlery,and began to make his way up there.

It was a cold and windy day, and Harry grabbed a spare cloak from his office, having a feeling that Teddy would have forgotten to take his. He was right.

As Harry finally reached the top of the owlery, he saw his godson staring bleakly out over the castle grounds. Teddy was saying nothing, but the faded tear tracks on his cheeks said volumes about how he was feeling.

The first Teddy noticed of Harry's approach was when a warm cloak was wrapped around his shoulders. Teddy hadn't even realised how cold it was until he felt the warmth of the cloak and Harry's arms behind him. Leaning back into Harry, Teddy wished more than ever that Harry was his father. A father he didn't have to hide, and feel ashamed of.

Harry didn't know what his Godson was upset about, but he knew he would tell him when ready. For the time being, the pair just stood there, being comforted by each other, and their mutual warmth.

"The Slytherins told Jordan I was a mongrel." Teddy said in a quiet voice. Looking down at the young boy, Harry could see that teddy had scratched the word 'mongrel' into the stone of the owlery. It remained there, ugly, staring at Harry.

"Do you know what that means?" Harry asked, calmly. At least he sounded calm. Inside, he wanted to rip whoever had said it limb from limb, but it wouldn't do to let Teddy know that.

"It means I'm a dog. A half breed. Lower than the low." Teddy said, staring angrily into the distance.

Harry sat on the window bay, and placed his hands on Teddy's shoulders.

"You are none of those things. You are the son of one of the bravest men I ever knew. And your father was a man. He was not a half breed, a wolf, or a monster. He was a man. A better man than any of those Slytherins will ever be."

"But...what if I'm like him?" Teddy asked, hesitantly. Harry couldn't answer that. No werewolf had ever had a child before. No one knew what would happen in the future.

"You are like him." Harry said softly."You are fantastic. You are every bit as good as he was, and whatever happens, whatever you do with your life, I will be there for you. I promise. And you should know that your father would also be proud of you, whatever you chose to do. As long as you remain true to you." Harry rubbed his thumbs over Teddy's cheeks, wiping the tear tracks away.

Teddy nodded, knowing Harry couldn't answer his question.

"Teddy?" Harry said, looking at the small, scared boy. "Even if you were the biggest, scariest ... blast-ended skrewt in all the world, I'd still love you."

Teddy giggled, having been shown the Blast-ended skrewts over the summer when they visited Hagrid. He put his arms around Harry's waist, and hugged him tight. It would take a long time to come to terms with what he could be, what he was. But if Harry was there, he would be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me a week to update this! I just had to write a 13,000 word essay, and found out I'm losing my job, and had to fill out like a 20 page application for redundancy. Grr. **

* * *

><p>Petunia laid in her bed, and stared at the white ceiling. It wouldn't have mattered if she'd looked elsewhere, all the walls were beige or white. A plain, neat, clinical house in her plain life. Her sister had been the only person who had brought colour into her world. She'd been so desperate to be a witch, like Lilly, just so that she wouldn't have to leave her favourite sister. When the school had rejected her...she couldn't even handle seeing her sister anymore, reminding her of everything she would never be.<p>

Her sister, her nephew. Now her son and grandson. This couldn't go on any longer. Vernon had left early for work, barking at her on his way out the door that he expected dinner on the table for six. For so long now Petunia had barely been able to make herself get out of bed when Vernon wasn't home, sinking into the depths of depression.

When Vernon arrived home that evening, dinner was on the table. All the lights were off, and the food was ice cold. Petunia's closet was empty, and the single photo of Dudley and Aaron that had lived on Petunia's bedside table was gone.

* * *

><p>Jordan sat tentatively at the Slytherin table for dinner that evening, knowing he was probably going to be in for it as he'd sat away from the Slytherins all day in class. In class, you could mix who you sat with, but in the great hall, everyone kept to their own tables. Looking around, Jordan could see Aaron sat at the Ravenclaw table, engaged in conversation with a red haired boy. He couldn't see Teddy though, or Harry, so Jordan assumed they must be having dinner together or something.<p>

Tucking in to his toad in the hole, it was mere minutes later when Jordan was surrounded by older Slytherins. All the Slytherins from his year sat further down the table, refusing to look in his direction.

"So," Zabini began conversationally

"We hear you sat with the mongrel a lot today."

Jordan's cheeks tinged pink, and he looked up angrily.

"Teddy is not a mongrel!" He said angrily to them, before looking down at his food, his appetite suddenly gone.

Zabini and his cronies laughed, and Zabini looked at Jordan closely.

"You don't know do you?" He asked, incredulously.

"Know what?" Jordan asked, dreading the answer.

"Your friend," Zabini crowed, "is the son of a werewolf. He is a dirty half breed, and I bet when he grows up, he'll be just like his dad."

Zabini dropped his voice, and leaned in closer.

"He'll tear your bloody head off." Zabini grinned, watching the affect this was having on the young boy.

Jordan slammed his plate down onto the table, and stormed away. Striding over to the Ravenclaw table, he dropped heavily into a seat next to Aaron, who sent him a questioning look. Jordan simply shook his head, and took a large gulp of pumpkin juice, his hand shaking.

He didn't tell Aaron what he had been told. He betted that Zabini had made it up anyway, werewolves didn't exist, that was silly.

* * *

><p>From then on, Jordan never sat at the Slytherin table again.<p>

As the days and weeks went by, any observer could tell that Teddy, Aaron and Jordan were getting closer and closer. They were like an incarnation of the marauders and the Weasley twins, combined together. Aaron was the intelligent, careful one of the group,who would always be looking out for the other two. Many people wondered why Jordan had been placed in Slytherin, as it was becoming obvious to all that his loyalty to his two friends was something he held like a shining beacon close to his heart. Of course, he had the cunning of the snake too, and when you combined that with Teddy's love of practical jokes, it was a dangerous, dynamic combination.

The trio were constantly annoying Victiore, and many others besides. The trio's practical jokes were only basic now - and mostly played on each other, such as casting shield charms on each other's food so that they couldn't eat, but the professors knew, that in a couple of years, the spirit of joking would well and truly be back to the school.

Teddy was a complex one. When he was with his two friends, he was just like Fred, George and Sirius. Confident, funny, and laid back. On his own, when in Gryffindor tower or with Harry, he was quieter, there was no need for a facade. He was worried. He didn't know what his future held. But having Harry, and his friends, he felt a little better. A little.

He hadn't told his friends about his worries. For Teddy, his friends distracted him, and made him happy. They saw him as a person. And he wanted to keep it that way.

He wanted to stay Teddy, plain and simple. Chocoholic, always in trouble, slightly clumsy, very loveable Teddy.

Harry, on the other hand, was very worried about Teddy. He knew that he was settling into Hogwarts ok, but he also knew that Teddy was afraid to tell his friends who his father was. He'd heard Teddy inroduce himself to people as Teddy Potter, and as much as that made Harry's heart ache with affection for the young boy, he knew it was because Teddy didn't want people to find out about his father.

So Harry had written to the smartest person he knew. Hermionie.

In 3 weeks there was a Hogsmeade weekend for the older years, and Harry had agreed to supervise so that he'd have an excuse to meet Hermione in the Three Broomsticks. He was looking forward to it, he hadn't seen her in a long time.

He was quickly scanning over her letter, whilst the first years in his class got on with the exercise he had set them. Hearing a small bang from the back of the room, Harry quickly shoved the letter into his pocket, and went to see how the students were doing with disarming each other.

The bang, not suprisingly, had been created by the pairing of Teddy and Victiore. She had successfully disarmed Teddy, and was holding his wand with a triumphant look on her face, whilst Teddy had been slammed into a desk.

Harry hid his grin, and helped the boy up.

"Next time, Victiore, aim so that he lands on the cushions." Harry said chuckling, whilst the small red head nodded.

Casting his eye over the room, Harry could see Jordan and Aaron working together, and various other Gryffindor pairs and Slytherin pairs. They all seemed to be doing well. Harry had taken the tactic of treating his classes like versions of the DA, who were all at different stages. It was working well.

Moving back to his desk, Harry perched on the edge of it, watching the class. The Gryffindor students, and most of the Slytherins, eyed him happily. Truth be told, the first year Slytherins did not seem to hold the same views as their older counterparts. They did not care what the elder members of their house had been saying to Jordan, they were happily friends. They were the first generation of what would hopefully be a peaceful time.

As Jordan, Aaron and Teddy made their way down to the great hall, Victiore hung slightly behind with her friends, and quietly watched the boys walk ahead. Her friends were giggling about how cute they thought Teddy was today, with his sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. Victiore watched Teddy. And Aaron. There was something special to each of them, she thought.

She continued to watch, and barely noticed as Zabini rounded the corner and came to a halt infront of the three boys. He pointed a finger angrily at Jordan, whilst glaring at Teddy.

"Why," He said in baited, quiet speech, "are you still hanging out with this _mutt?" _

Feeling slightly confused, Victiore looked around, and was glad to see she didn't appear to be the only one.

Aaron shoved his way forward, coming to the defence of his cousin. The colour had drained from Teddy's cheeks, and he was looking at his feet, knowing this was the moment that everyone would find out.

"Teddy is not a mutt!" Aaron shouted into the face of the much taller, much scarier Zabini.

Zabini lowered his face and looked directly into Aaron's eyes.

"That thing, is the son of a werewolf."

Gasps echoed around the corridor, and Teddy suddenly felt as though everyone was backing away from him, scared. The only two who remained near were Aaron and Jordan.

Teddy stepped forward, and squared up to Zabini.

"Even as the son of a werewolf, I am a better person than you will ever be." He said in a quiet voice, looking at the older student through hard eyes. Jordan was shocked – so it was true. Werewolves did exist.

Zabini sneered.

"You're not even a person." He said, before walking away.

Again, that night, Teddy did not show up for dinner.

Jordan and Aaron sat at the Ravenclaw table to eat. Ravenclaw's tended to be ruled by logic, and of all the houses, were the least likely to judge Teddy on his genes.

Jordan and Aaron were particularly surprised when Victiore dropped into a seat next to them, and without a word, began to eat. She looked as though she was angry, and the group that she had just left, on the Gryffindor table, looked surprised. No need to guess that they had been trying to tell her that Teddy was dangerous. So she had simply gotten up, and left.

She didn't care what Teddy was. First and formost, he was her friend.

The group shared a smile, and continued to eat.

That night, when Teddy was escorted back to the Gryffindor common room, Victiore was waiting for him. Teddy had spent many hours with Harry. Not wanting to talk about it, they had simply sat, and played wizards chess, and when that got boring, Harry had simply held Teddy until he felt better.

Teddy flopped into a sofa in the common room. Everybody had gone to bed other than Victiore, and he could bet that she would be going now that he was here too.

He was wrong. Quite simply, she gathered her things, and moved across the room. Sitting next to Teddy she smiled, and laced her fingers through his, silently letting him know that she, at least, was still his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, sorry it took so long to update! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!**

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know what to do. He knew the bullying of Teddy would die down eventually, but he didn't want Teddy to feel ashamed of who he was, and what he may one day be.<p>

His trip to Hogsmeade was in a week's time, and he was planning to ask Hermionie if any new headway had been made in the ministry regarding equality laws for magical 'beasts'. Hermionie had finally achieved her dream - S.P.E.W was official.

But changes in the law would not change opinions. Harry could do his best in classes, to influence young minds, but he doubted how much of a difference he could really make.

Staring gloomily at his desk, he pondered. His gaze fell across his parchment, his quills, his pensive.

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, it hit him. The perfect present for Teddy.

* * *

><p>Teddy, Victiore, Jordan and Aaron were stood in the castle grounds, near the great lake, close to the forbidden forest and whomping willow. They were chatting happily about the classes they had had so far that day, Aaron and Victiore trying to convince the other two that potions was a useful subject.<p>

Teddy disliked potions, he found it difficult. He seemed to have a stronger sense of smell than other people, and the smell from his classmate's cauldrons was constantly interfering with his own, making it hard to concentrate. Particularly when Jordan had a habit for melting his cauldrons.

Suddenly, with a whipping sound, their conversation was interrupted. A boy Teddy knew was called Robert, from the year above, appeared to have been trying to tease the great tree. And the Whomping willow had apparently not taken kindly to that, taking to breaking one of his arms.

Harry and Professor Longbottom were over in a flash, for they had been on courtyard duty that day. Harry had been ecstatic to find that Neville also taught at Hogwarts, herbology, as it meant he had someone to talk to.

Upon reaching the boy,both professors chuckled quietly.

"That'll teach you not to tease the tree." Neville said seriously, helping the boy up. "I did warn you in herbology."

Robert simply nodded, looking as though he was trying not to cry from the pain in his arm.

"Right, come on Mr. Patterson." Neville sighed. "I'll escort you to the hospital wing."

"I don't know why they planted that stupid tree anyway." Robert grumbled as he followed Neville into the castle.

As the bell rang for lunch, Harry could see that Teddy was blushing slightly, so pulled him back from the crowd. The two trailed behind, to allow them to talk in private.

"Harry..." Teddy began, hesitantly. Harry nodded for the boy to continue, waiting patiently.

"They planted that tree for my dad didn't they?" Teddy's hands were in his pockets, and he was kicking small stones along the ground.

"Yes, they did." Harry said simply, waiting for what he knew Teddy would say next.

"And now it hurts people." Teddy said, in a heavy voice. The 'it's his fault' hung in the air, unsaid, between the two.

"I'm proud that they planted that tree for your dad." Harry said, quietly, his hands in his pockets too.

"Why?" Teddy asked, surprised. Why would Harry be proud of something that caused harm?

Harry chuckled, and sat on a patch of grass, waiting for Teddy to sit opposite him.

"You have to understand Teddy, that tree only lashes out when it's provoked. I flew a car into it one year, you should have seen the whipping it gave me!"

Teddy chuckled, waiting for Harry to continue.

"But, the point is, that that tree stands proud. It is a testament to the fact that people who have this curse, through no fault of their own, should be allowed to live normal lives. They should be allowed to go to school, have jobs, have families. Your dad was denied so much...the ministry wouldn't let me live with him when my parents died, he was rarely allowed to work. People treated him like rubbish. That tree represents the fact that werewolves are more than werewolves. They are people. Who deserve equal rights."

Teddy, who was resting his chin on his hands, gazed over at the tree.

"I never thought of it like that."

Harry fumbled in the pocket of his robes, and eventually, pulled out a small pensive. The waters in it swirled, and clouded.

Harry handed it to Teddy.

"This is for you Ted. It is a pensive, which is a sort of bowl, that allows you to look at past memories."

"That's so cool!" Teddy exclaimed, looking at the small bowl. "Can I put my own in it?"

"Well,if you want to do that, we can get you a new one. This one contains all my memories of your father. If you choose to look at it, you'll be able to pick which memory to view. Sort of like those scene selection menus on the muggle DVDs at the flat."

Teddy nodded seriously, taking the pensive from Harry. Gently, he wrapped it in his cloak,and placed it into his bag. Removing the bag from his shoulder, he stood up, and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

* * *

><p>Plonking himself into a seat on the Gryffindor table, with his friends, he pulled a big bowl of chocolate mousse towards him. Victioire looked up from her conversation with Aaron, and grinned at Teddy.<p>

"Chocoholic." was all she said. Teddy poked his tongue out at her, and carried on eating. Sat with his friends, and his chocolate, he felt invincible.

* * *

><p>Dudley sighed, and dropped onto the couch in his living room. It had been the longest day at work, and he had never been happier to get home to his wife. Not that she was home yet, but that wasn't the point. He could cook them a nice dinner, and they could relax at home this evening, with a nice bottle of wine.<p>

Hearing two dull thuds on his front door, Dudley groaned and pulled himself off the sofa. If it was those lads from next door playing 'nick knock granny' again, he'd castrate them.

The surprise on Dudley's face when he opened his front door to his mother, is not something I can easily describe to you. Especially when you factor in the fact that, for once in her live, Penuina Dursley did not look neat as a pin. Her blouse was un-tucked, her hair had not been brushed, and she was wearing no make up. With her, she had a suitcase.

As Kate made her way home that evening, she too had been looking forward to the good bottle of wine that she knew was in the fridge. Dudley had taken the car that day, as he had errands to run, so she had taken the bus home from work. After the long journey, she had been looking forward to just curling up on the sofa, good wine, a good movie, and some alone time with her husband.

She had every sympathy with Petunia. But all the same, she had not expected, and indeed slightly resented, sleeping in Aaron's room that night, while Dudley slept on the sofa, and Petunia slept in the master bedroom.

Sighing, and turning over to try to get comfortable, she wondered how long it would be until she received her next letter delivered by an owl. She was lonely.

* * *

><p>Victiore sighed in the library, she could not figure out why she had not been able to levitate objects yet. She was saying the incantation right, and it wasn't like she was trying to move mountains, just a simple book. So she had come to the library for the answer. Not only that, but to calm down. It was a quiet space.<p>

"Swish and flick." She heard from behind her, and jumped, she thought she'd been alone. Turning around, she relaxed, it was only Aaron.

Aaron loved the library. He'd liked books before he came to Hogwarts, but they were just story books. Books about fictional magic. These were books about real, reach out and touch it magic, and he couldn't get enough of them.

"Excuse me?" Victiore asked, not quite understanding what he'd said. Aaron sat down opposite her, and pointed to the book she had been trying to levitate. In the sunlight, the deep navy blue of his ravenclaw tie and robes glinted, making the deep brown of his eyes stand out.

Aaron pointed to the book she had been trying to levitate.

"You're getting the incantation right, but with the wand movement, you need to swish and flick. Flick on the 'sa' of leviosa."

Victiore tried again, and when the book raised about an inch from the table, Aaron smiled. In some situations he was shy, but learning was what he loved, and doing what he loved gave him a quiet confidence, he knew he was doing well.

"Can I study with you?" Aaron asked quietly, knowing that out of the four, Victiore was the most likely to be studying. Victiore nodded, blushing, which Aaron found amusing. Turning away from the tips of her ears, which were turning red, he went back to his Transfiguration homework.

* * *

><p>Jordan and Teddy waited, patiently, behind the portrait of Sir Cadogan. He had been reassigned to oversee a passageway, the fatal flaw in this being that he was happy to tell pretty much anyone who was nice to him about the existence of it.<p>

Jordan and Teddy knew that Zabini, Malcom Zabini, who had been picking on them both, was serving detention tonight, in the classroom just down the corridor. Jordan had the sneaky-ness of a Slytherin, and Teddy had the blood of marauders in his veins. Teddy had also borrowed some supplies from his uncle George, who ran a joke shop. Both boys knew that this was going to be something special.

Zabini thought nothing of taking the bottle of butterbeer that he found on the window ledge. Butterbeer was a treat not allowed for students who were not yet third years, and even then was a rarity. Gulping it down, he tossed the empty bottle back out the window, and went about his business.

Teddy and Jordan grinned at each other in the dark, and high fived each other. They needed to get to dinner early tonight. They both wanted front row seats.

When Zabini went to dinner that night, he couldn't understand why everyone was looking at him. He knew he was handsome, but he didn't usually attract this month attention. Of course, his hair was not usually striped red and green. When he tried to talk, he did not usually emit large bubbles from his mouth, his robes were not usually bright orange, and he did not usually wear a tutu.

Getting angry, he tried to shout at everyone to stop looking at him. A series of large bubbles escaped from his mouth, and popped in front of his face, but not a sound was heard.

Sitting down, figuring he may as well eat while he was here, he shoved a biscuit into his mouth. It had been a custard cream. A canary cream.

Zabini would never forget the day when he had turned into a canary with red and green striped wings. The first years, having been made aware of the prank, stayed well away from the biscuits on the Slytherin table. Many other students made the mistake of eating them, and the whole school erupted into laughter as one by one the slytherin students who had been bullying Jordan and Teddy turned into bright yellow canaries, and started squawking.

Teddy grinned. He must make a point of getting Winky an extra big Christmas present this year, as thanks for her help with this prank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Please review! Next chapter soon! Reviews motivate me! Hint hint!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I have a question...is my fic getting too far away from canon?Should I strip it back to basics or keep going as I am? Let me know what you think.**

**x Kat x**

* * *

><p>Teddy snuck, quietly, into the hospital was not yet curfew, but visiting hours had closed 15 minutes ago. Unfortunatley, Teddy had been somewhat distracted by the bloody baron chasing peeves around the great hall, and had arrived at the hospital wing later than expected.<p>

Tip toeing quietly past Madame Pomfrey in the dim light, he made his way over to Robert Patterson's bed. Teddy still couldn't shake the guilty feeling for the tree, and had wanted to see if they boy was OK.

Robert was awake, and watched as Teddy slowly made his way over to him. He was a Gryffindor third year, and had seen Teddy a few times around the common room since the start of year.

"Hi." Teddy said quietly, dropping into the seat next to the boy's bed.

"I just...wanted to see if you were ok." Teddy looked at his hands, which were crossed in his lap. He wasn't nervous, he just wanted to get rid of the guilt he felt.

"You're Teddy Lupin right?" Robert asked, crossing his arms. Everyone knew who his father was. The war hero. The werewolf.

Teddy nodded, and looked up at the boy.

"What was your dad like?" Robert asked, boldly.

"I don't know. I was only a baby when the battle happened." Teddy said thickly, this being the first question he had been asked about his father that hadn't been to do with the curse.

"What are your parents like?" Teddy asked, making small talk.

"Muggles. Dad's an actor, mum's a teacher. Nice enough." Robert told Teddy enough. Not more than he needed to, but enough to answer the question. He looked at the smaller boy, sat by his bed.

"Why did you need to see if I was ok?" Teddy didn't answer, and Robert leaned forward in the bed.

"Why do you feel guilty?" He asked again, watching the boy. "Why are you responsible?"

"My dad..." Teddy began, not used to such intense, calm questioning from a member of his own house. Usually Gryffindor's would just ask the same question ten times before giving up.

"My dad came to school here. They planted the tree for him."

"Interesting." Was all Robert said, leaning back in his bed. He surveyed Teddy, who was fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm not hurt so don't feel bad. And as it happens, I've noticed the comments people make about you. About your dad. I think it's pretty rotten. You've got an ally in me." Robert nodded, stoically.

Teddy wasn't quite sure what to was glad to know he had people on his side. Standing up, he said his goodbyes to Robert, and left the hospital wing. Maybe not everyone hated werewolves. Who knew.

Certainly, his friends didn't seem to mind that his dad was a werewolf. Aaron and Jordan had been shocked when they found out, but to them, he was just still Teddy. Aaron was still much cleverer than him, and Jordan could still kick his butt at Wizard's chess. Teddy still loved chocolate, and still talked in his sleep. The sun rose, and the sun set, and things carried on as usual for the friends.

Victorie was still amused by the boys. She felt protective of Teddy, and had a strong,maternal, Molly-Weasley like urge towards him. She was shy around Aaron...he was so clever, and so nice. Jordan...was cool. That was all you could say. When he was around Teddy, the two of them strutted around like they owned the school, like nothing anybody could say would ever get them down.

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley sipped her tea delicately, smoothly and elegantly dragging her spoon over the edge of her cup. She was nothing if not refined.<p>

She felt somewhat guilty about taking the only double bed in her son's house, and knew that his wife was not happy about not being able to sleep with her husband. But Petunia was just so glad to be away from Vernon. So glad, that she didn't even care what the neighbours would be saying.

She no longer had to walk on egg shells, to think about her every move, to plan her day around her husband. She could do what she wanted.

So far she had enjoyed spending a lot of time with her son. She had missed out on happy memories when they were young, Dudley's whole childhood had had to be planned around Vernon's career. Sure, they'd brought him presents to make up for it, but Petunia did not want a spoilt child. She just wanted her now grown up child to know that he was loved.

Dudley greatly enjoyed spending time with his mother. He didn't even really mind that she had taken his and Kate's was worth it just to see her being happy.

Kate minded. She wanted her husband back. She wanted her son back. She was lonely. Letters from Aaron, and the occasional letter from Harry about Aaron, were all the social contact she had at the moment.

She loved her husband and child so much. She just had to work out how to get their attention back.

* * *

><p>Harry ordered a butterbeer from Madame Rosmerta, and one for Hermionie. Sitting down to wait for her, he knew she wouldn't be long. Even as a mother of three and successful ministry worker, she she was never late.<p>

She entered, less than two minutes later, dressed smartly in a pencil skirt and blouse, her hair pinned back behind her ears. Smiling warmly at her best friend, Harry stood up to hug her. He was glad to see her, it had been far too long. He missed his friends. He resolved to take Teddy round to the Weasley's for Christmas, which was coming up.

"How are you?" Harry asked, passing her her drink. Taking a long gulp from it, Hermionie smiled at her friend.

"I think the more important question is how are you Harry? I know you asked me here for a reason. What did you need to discuss?"

"You're never going to stop knowing everything are you?" Harry grinned, placing his hand over hers on the table. There was nothing romantic between them, but they were as close as it was possible for people to be, in a purely platonic way. She was his sister,more so than any blood relative he had or had ever had.

"Not if I can help it." Hermionie replied. "So what's up?"

"It's about Teddy," Harry began, taking another swig of his drink, and keeping his voice low. Hermionie leaned in a little closer.

"it's just...nobody knows what he's going to be. As far as I can find out, no werewolf has ever had a child before." Hermionie frowned at this. Harry knew she was thinking about the library.

"He's getting bullied, people are calling him a half breed, and I have no idea whether he will change or the curse get passed on? How should I protect him? What can I do?" Harry was speaking faster and faster, his frustration clear to his friend.

Hermionie patted his hand.

"I'll see what I can find out. I've never heard of a werewolf child before, but with the prejudice in this world, I'm not suprised. I expect anyone pregnant with the baby of a werewolf would give up the child, or abort it. Or never admit who the father was. But I'll see what I can do. There have to be cases somewhere."

Harry smiled gratefully at his friend. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

"Added to which," Hermionie continued. "There have been other cases of humans breeding with other types of animal. I'll see what kind of research I can do. But Harry," She paused.

"No matter what, just remember that he'll always be Teddy, no matter what he becomes or doesn't become."

Harry nodded, and gripped her hand tightly. He knew he could always count on his friends to help him.

Hermionie smiled at him.

"Harry, Ron says you should come over soon, he says he hasn't seen you in ages."

Harry nodded.

"That's right. I haven't seen your kids in the longest time either, I'll make sure to pop round." Hermionie smiled, hesitating.

"Harry...there's something you should know." Harry nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Ginny has a job at the Hog's Head. Apparently Aberforth has hired her to spruce the place up a bit."

"Really?" Harry asked eagerly, before remembering that he was supposed to have moved on, and trying to hide his interest at the last minute. "Why should I need to know that?"

Hermionie smiled knowingly.

"I just thought you'd be interested." She said lightly, standing up.

"Visit soon. I'll write to you when I find anything." She said, hugging him one last time, before leaving him to his thoughts.

He only had one thought.

Ginny.

Wow.

* * *

><p>Ron smiled when his wife arrived home. He had one small child sleeping soundly on his lap, another reading a book stretched out on the floor.<p>

Hermionie walked over to Ron, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sitting down next to him, he wrapped his spare arm around her, and kissed her on the temple.

"How'd he take it?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake the child who looked so much like his mother.

"He clearly still loves her." Hermionie sighed, a small smile flittering across her face.

"And we know she still loves him..." Ron continued, thoughtfully. "5 galleons says they're together by Christmas."

Hermionie laughed, and smacked him on the arm.

"Our money comes out of the same account, idiot."

"Just because you're scared to take the bet," Ron teased smiling down at his wife. "Don't be making up excuses."

"Oh I'll bet you. Just not money, oh wise Ronald." She winked at her husband, and he understood instantly what she meant.

"I like that as a name." was all he said in response, while linking his fingers through hers.

"I think from now on, you should always call me, 'oh wise Ronald'".

"I don't tell lies." She smirked, leaning back further into him. Marrying him was the best thing she had ever done.

And that included drafting the first ever edition of the "Magical Convention for Elfish Rights." paper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what did you think? Let me know if I'm straying too far away from canon. Please! All comments are appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, I hope you guys like it! Canon means when you stick to original plot lines and characters laid out by J.K, and I was wondering if readers thought I was straying too far away from this. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Teddy lay in his bed, and stared at the canopy, turning Harry's pensive over in his hands. He could hear his dorm mates snoring, and was glad that none of them had been awake when he had returned from visiting Robert in the hospital wing.<p>

So far, the Gryffindors had been a curious bunch. They seemed to be mostly on his side, in terms of his ancestry. Most seemed to feel that Teddy couldn't help who his father was, that he wasn't a werewolf anyway, and that Remus Lupin had been a great hero in the war regardless of what he was.

But it just seemed to Teddy like….if he did turn out to be a werewolf…he didn't know how many would stay on his side. It seemed like everything good that they said about his father, they said he was good 'despite' being a werewolf. Like he wasn't quite a real person.

Not for the first time, Teddy wondered what the future would hold.

Detentions, mostly, he suspected, since he hadn't done his potions essay.

Rolling over, he tried to get comfortable. He always had trouble sleeping around a full moon.

* * *

><p>Aaron was excited. He'd had a letter from his mummy, and it said that Harry had arranged for them to visit him at a local village, called Hogsmeade. Harry would walk him down, he'd spend the day with his parents, then Harry would pick him up again.<p>

Aaron was ecstatic; he'd missed them so much. October was coming to an end, and Aaron knew he would have to wrap up warm for the day out. He left Teddy and Jordan in the library, planning, from what he could tell, an elaborate prank that involved the Slytherin common room.

Teddy loved being friends with Jordan. Having a friend, an insider, in the slytherin end of the castle, gave their pranks and advantage that the Marauders and the Weasley twins had never had.

They waved goodbye to Aaron, and continued their plans.

Aaron waved at Harry as he neared the entrance gates to the castle. They would be taking the short walk down to Hogsmeade, and Aaron was excited to see the town, as well as his parents.

Harry was excited at the chance to see Ginny.

Somehow, after the war, they'd just never made it back together. There had always been something in the way. Harry had been away on training, Ginny had been playing professional quidditch, Harry had had to go through custody battles for Teddy….it had just never seemed like the right time. So Harry had resigned himself to the fact that he may never be with Ginny Weasley.

Heck, he'd even been on a couple of dates. They'd all gone horribly wrong, so Harry had, in the end, stopped trying. Teddy was all he needed.

Of course, they do say that your first true love never dies.

Harry was thinking all this over as he walked Aaron down to Hogsmeade, and was jolted out of his thoughts when Aaron suddenly started running ahead, down to the chilly cobbled streets of the village.

Chilly, yet sunny. Not a dementor in sight. A welcome change.

Harry was surprised to see only Kate standing there, her light brown hair blowing in the wind, her muggle leather coat wrapped tightly around her. She looked tired, Harry noted, and cold.

"Where's Dudley?" Harry asked as he got closer. Observing the split second of an angry look on her face, Harry realised that there was probably more going on than he knew about.

"He…couldn't make it." Kate said, in a falsely cheery voice, not wanting to upset her son, whom she was so glad to see.

"Anyway, Harry, can you show me to where Aaron and I can get some lunch?" Kate asked brightly, taking her son's hand in her own.

"Sure…do you have any wizarding money on you?" Harry asked, thinking they would be quite happy in the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh…" Kate blushed "I forgot."

"No worries." Harry said breezily. "I can lend you some."

"Well, why don't you just eat with us?" Kate proposed. "I'd like to hear about how Aaron is doing in your classes."

Harry thought it over for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, that sounds good. I didn't have much planned anyway."

Kate smiled, and nodded at Harry to lead the way. The day was looking brighter already.

* * *

><p>Ginny watched out of the grimy window of the pub as Harry and a pretty brunette lady walked towards the Three Broomsticks. She didn't know who the lady and child were, but she could certainly spot her ex-boyfriend, even from a distance. As Harry held open the door, and the woman smiled at him, Ginny felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.<p>

She hadn't come to Hogsmeade expecting anything from Harry…..but still, somewhere in the back of her mind, she assumed he'd still be singe, and one day they'd get together.

Maybe she'd been wrong, she thought, sadly.

Seconds later, she almost slapped herself. For god's sake, she scolded, you're not some weak wall flower! If you want him, go get him!

Closing the window, she walked away.

* * *

><p>Dudley and Petunia were having a quiet day together. Dudley had decided to stay at home, because he wanted to persuade his mother to finally talk about what life with his father was like.<p>

Dudley could imagine that it hadn't been easy for her. Well, he didn't need to imagine. It hadn't been a bed of roses when he'd been at home, and he knew things had gotten worse after he'd left. Which is why he felt so guilty, so indebted to his mother now.

Dudley would get up in the morning, and cook his mother breakfast. He'd go to work, and call in at lunch time to check up on her. Then in the evening they'd go out for meals, and just talk.

It was wonderful to have a mother again. He'd missed this.

It was almost like he barely noticed that his son wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Vernon, of course, had noticed that his wife was not there.<p>

He didn't know what it was that made him so angry. He'd always had it drilled into him since he was little, that he must be perfect. So when any little part of his family seemed….not normal, he'd fly off the handle. Maybe it was because he himself had learnt to associate imperfections with pain.

Either way, Petunia leaving him was not normal. So he needed to find a way to make it normal again. To get her back.

She'd want him back. He knew it. He just needed to remind her what she was missing.

* * *

><p>The truth was, Petunia Dursley did miss her husband. Someone to be close to at night, someone to make small talk with about her day, and about that menace boy who lived down the road. Her life with him had been so…suburban. At night times, when she'd lay awake in Dudley and Kate's bed, she'd realise how empty and big it felt.<p>

But then, during the day, she'd realise how much her son loved her. And never want to go home.

* * *

><p>Teddy did want to go home.<p>

He loved Hogwarts. But, Christmas was getting closer, and he missed it being just him and Harry. Truth be told, he was a little jealous that Aaron was getting to go out with Harry and not him. Teddy knew it wasn't because Harry preferred Aaron….like Harry had said, it had been a family day out for Aaron, and Harry would be straight back and they could do something together.

But it had been hours, and Harry wasn't back.

Wasn't Teddy part of the family?

Teddy stood up, and moodily threw his book onto a pile in the library. Stomping out, Victiore turned to watch him go, tilting her head to one side. Teddy was a curious one. She liked him though. He was fun to hang around with.

Placing her book neatly back onto the shelf, she followed him out of the library.

* * *

><p>Harry hadn't intended to let Teddy down. The lunch with Kate and Aaron had overrun, and three hours later they were still sat in the three broomsticks, drinking butterbeers and laughing.<p>

Aaron was enjoying telling his mother all about his lessons, and Harry was enjoying confirming that the small boy was top in almost every class.

Kate was easy to talk to, and even though Harry knew she was hiding something, he didn't push it, it wasn't his business.

As the evening drew to a close, Harry and Aaron walked Kate back to the train station, so that she could return to muggle London. Getting on to her knees, Kate hugged her son goodbye. Christmas was too far away, she loved him so much, and knew she'd have to see him again before then.

"Bye little man!" She whispered, kissing him on the cheek before standing up.

Giving Harry a friendly wave, and thanking him for the day and the lunch, she boarded the train. Waving goodbye, she traced the outline of her son on to the window, as the train pulled away from the station.

She wished she didn't have to go home. She felt like an outsider in her own house.

When Harry eventually made it back to his rooms that evening, his first thought was to go and find his godson, and apologise for not coming back that day.

Pulling out the marauder's map, he looked for Teddy earnestly on it so that he could speak to the boy.

When Harry saw that Teddy and Victiore were alone in the West Tower, Harry decided that the talk could wait until tomorrow. Smiling, he pulled out his marking, and set about grading the third year's assignments on strategic duelling defences.

* * *

><p>Teddy and Victiore sat on the floor next to each other in the tower. The hairs on Victiore's skin were standing on end, in the way that they only do when you are so close to somebody, but not quite touching, making you aware of your own, and their, every move.<p>

Teddy's knees were pulled up to his chest, and he was staring moodily at the wall. He didn't know why she had followed him. He usually liked to be alone. But on this occasion, he liked having her here. She had a strange way of knowing when he was in a mood, and comforting him without saying a word. Just with her presence. Just by being near, and being a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's a bit…odd but tell me what you think! Please ****All ideas and thoughts welcome! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So I'm so sorry for the huge gap my internet wasn't working!**

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at the paper she'd been working on with a grim satisfaction. She was happy she'd finished, but was far from happy with the report. The weeks of research that had gone into this, and its groundbreaking significance in magical creature studies meant that she should be proud.<p>

This would put her in the history books.

All she knew was that she could not let the ministry get hold of it.

Shoving the paper quickly into her satchel, she smiled as her manager walked past, with an eyebrow raised.

Hermione quickly pulled out the parchment, and scribbled a letter to Harry, asking him to meet her as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Teddy and Harry were in Harry's private quarters, playing a relaxed game of Wizarding chess. They were both sprawled out on Harry's massive bed, their legs leant up against the wall, the chess board between them.<p>

Harry's rooms were messy, and homely. They were mostly decorated in deep chocolate browns, with cream carpets. The bedroom was filled with piles of books, and there was a large fire place in the sitting room. It was warm, and messy, and felt like home,for both Teddy and Harry.

Teddy was still annoyed at Harry for 'flaking' on him, so Teddy was barely talking.

It was odd that Teddy would be angry with Harry for this long. Usually Teddy was a very happy go lucky lad, and very understanding. He seemed to be changing lately though.

True enough Harry felt bad. He'd let his godson down, and he vowed never to do it again.

Still, Teddy's mood swings did worry the raven haired man.

He loved the boy so much.

Daily, he could see parts of Remus and Tonks in the boy, and he knew they'd be so proud of him if they were alive. Teddy was mischievous and fun loving like his mother, and loyal and sweet like his father. Also like his father, he didn't tell people when he was hurting. When people said things that upset him, he just smiled.

Harry had gotten lost in his thoughts, and hadn't realised it was his turn to move in the game of chess.

Teddy rolled onto his side, and looked at his godfather.

He was still annoyed at the man. He was scared. Harry was the only family he had, and if he started to prefer other people to him, then Teddy would be left alone, with nobody. He didn't want to be alone. It was his greatest fear.

He didn't like that he seemed to be feeling angry all the time.

Harry looked towards the boy, and was surprised to see that he was looking at him. Harry smiled, and Teddy smiled back.

It didn't solve things. A smile couldn't bring Teddy's parents back, or reassure him that Harry would never leave him. But it helped.

* * *

><p>Kate slammed closed the front door behind her, after another long shift at the hospital. She had had two patients bleed out on her today, and was feeling so drained that she just wanted to spend the night in her husband's arms.<p>

Seeing Dudley and Petunia sat together on the sofa, she felt enraged. She felt bad for Petunia, she couldn't imagine the bad things she'd gone through. But she wanted her Dudley back!

She had had enough of never seeing her husband. She had had enough of sleeping in Aaron's bed. She just wanted her life back.

She didn't want to spend more nights drinking wine alone, and reading her book.

"Petunia, can I have a word?" Kate asked in a light, forced voice. Petunia nodded, and rose, smoothing her skirt and adjusting the pearls around her neck. She and Kate walked into the kitchen, and Petunia sat on a bar stool, neatly crossing her ankles primly.

Kate looked at her critically.

The woman was getting older, but clearly looked after herself. Her hair had the occasional streak of gray in it, but was mostly still blonde. Wrinkles were hidden by foundation, and lip liner made her thin, pursing lips look fuller.

Petunia was also examining Kate. Her brunette hair looked straggly, and the ends were split. There were bags under her eyes, which were also blood shot. Her skin was pale, and she'd clearly lost weight.

Petunia wondered if Dudley had noticed.

"So, Petunia..." Kate started, suddenly nervous. "Aaron is going to be back from school for Christmas soon."

Petunia nodded, smiling. "Yes, it'll be lovely to see him."

"It will." Kate agreed. "The thing is, that at the moment I'm staying in his room. And he'll need it back. Do you understand?"

Petunia simply looked confused.

Kate sighed.

"Petunia, Dudley and I need to move back into our room so that Aaron can have his bedroom. For that to happen, you need to move out." Petunia gasped, suddenly realising what her daughter in law was getting at.

"I'm sorry if this sounds sudden,or harsh..." Kate said gently. "But eventually, you'd have to anyway. We'll help you. But it needs to happen. Soon."

Kate leant forward on the bar, and took Petunia's hand in hers. She didn't hate the woman, she was her husbands mother, and would always be part of her family. Hopefully, from a distance.

Petunia nodded. She knew she'd been putting off the inevitable. She hadn't even told Dudley or Kate what she had witnessed Vernon doing. But Kate was right, she couldn't stay here didn't want to wreck her son's marrige as well as her own.

She smiled, and patted her daughter-in-law's hand absent mindedly.

"You're right. I'll start looking for places tomorrow. I may go and have a bath now."

Smiling, she stood up and walked away. She wasn't sure that she could back the smile up. She had no job, and no money. How was she going to live alone?

This was all going to be very difficult.

Later that evening, when Petunia was in the bathroom, Kate slipped out of the bedroom, and padded softly downstairs to Dudley.

She was wearing a silk bathrobe, knowing that Dudley would know what she was wearing underneath.

Or what she wasn't wearing.

Sitting next to him, she rubbed his shoulders gently as he watched television. He turned to look at her, but she simple smiled at him.

"You're going to love me." She said in a low voice, teasing him.

"Oh yeah?" He grinned, as his wife had predicted, fully aware of what she wasn't wearing.

"Yes." She purred. "I got your mother to agree to move out. We can share our bed again!" She said it slowly, and kissed his cheek at the end, expecting him to be pleased.

He didn't look pleased.

"You did what!" He hissed, pulling away from her.

"I...asked your mother if she'd move out. We need our house back. Aaron needs his room back. I miss you. I miss being close to you." She said, meekly.

"And I miss having a mother who can do and say what she wants! Who isn't my father's puppet! If you want space away from her, then go find your own space!" Dudley said in anger, keeping his voice low so that his mother didn't hear.

He loved his wife so much, but he couldn't destroy his mother's chance at a free life. He knew Aaron would need his room, and that he hadn't been seeing Kate often, but he didn't want to admit it.

He just loved seeing his mother smile, it was something he'd never seen growing up. And he wasn't going to stop that now.

* * *

><p>Harry was nervous. He'd had a letter from Hermione, saying she'd discovered something important, but that it needed to be kept secret. She was scared, apparently, of what the ministry would do with the information.<p>

And that scared Harry.

He would be opening up his fire to the floo, and meeting her the next evening in his rooms. For now, he focused on his teaching. It was difficult. He loved his godson more than he thought it was possible to love a person, and he didn't want anything to change that.

Unfortunately for Harry, Teddy and Hermione, someone at the ministry had already found rough copies of her notes.

Wheels were turning. The process had started.

Harry sat at the staff table, watching his Godson. He was sat at the Slytherin table, with Aaron, Jordan, Victiore and a couple of others. He had braved his fears, and sat there to support a friend.

He looked happy. He was laughing, chatting, waving his hands wildly to express a point.

Harry simply hoped it would last, and knew that he would love Teddy, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm not overly happy with this chapter...let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long, I've been really ill!**

**It amuses me that some people think Dudley is being an Ass, and some think Kate is the stupid one! So who are we people? Team Dudley or Team Kate?**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry<em>

_I just wanted to give you an update on how things are going with Dudley and I at home. Some of this is not to be repeated to Aaron, for reasons which I am sure will become obvious. _

_Petunia finally left Vernon. She's living with us now. She stays in the main room, I sleep in Aaron's room, and Dudley has the sofa. Well, actually, that's not entirely true as for the last few days I have been sleeping at my mother's house. _

_Don't get me wrong I'm happy for her, but I want my husband back. _

_Not sure how the situation is going to be resolved. I was thinking maybe you could come and visit Dudley? Bring Aaron with you, remind him of our family, maybe. _

_It's just an idea. _

_Hope to hear from you soon. _

_Kate. _

Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He was happy for his Aunt, of course, but in a forced, feeling it because he supposed he ought to kind of way. It wasn't really any of his concern what she did, after the way they had treated him as a child.

He heaved a heavy sigh.

He supposed, in a way, he wasn't the only victim. Dudley and Petunia were victims too. And they were only just beginning their recovery, whereas Harry had had years, and a supportive network of friends to work through it with.

All they had was each other.

The only thing Harry knew for certain was that if he went – _when _he went to visit, Aaron would not be coming with him. He would not use a child as a way to manipulate people.

Seeing his fire rush into life, and turn green, with flames licking the brick work, he knew that the issue would have to wait until later.

Hermione was here. Time to talk.

* * *

><p>Teddy, Victoire, Aaron and Jordan were sat at the Gryffindor table, eating dinner. The Gryffindor table was really the only option available to the group….no way in hell were they sitting with Slytherin, and the Ravenclaws tended to tutt them when they made too much noise, as if the group was disturbing their train's of thought.<p>

At the Gryffindor table they could pretty much be as loud as they liked, and know that they would not distub anyone.

And the group did get noisy at times.

It also helped that Robert Patterson, the third year Gryffindor, was never sitting too far away when they were at that table. He'd had to help several times, when older Slytherins had tried to drag Jordan back to his own table, or curse Teddy.

Teddy would entertain the others by morphing his face to look comically like their professors, but distorted, in a way that made Jordan in particular fall about laughing.

Aaron and Victoire were the typically quieter members of the group. It was like the two were attached by the same brain wave. They would be doing the same piece of homework, and Aaron would pass Victoire the book she needed just as she looked up to ask for it. She would pass him the ink pot, just as his quill was about to run out. It was as though their minds somehow communicated on a different level.

A different level, signified highly by blushing whenever they looked at each other.

Of course, being half Vela, Victoire was stunning. And being half human, it was in a completely accessible way. She wasn't so aware of her beauty that people were scared to talk to her, but was pretty, and nice enough that everyone near her felt happy.

The teachers were playfully torn by the group. They could see that Teddy and Jordan had the markings of being this generation's Weasley twins/marauders, but could also see that Victoire and Aaron were competing for the title of 'Smartest witch/wizard of the generation'.

Teddy and Jordan would lose their houses points, Victoire and Aaron would win them back. For Gryffindor, this meant that they pretty much stayed solid with their points. Slytherin were trailing behind, and Ravenclaw were pulling ahead, thanks to Aaron.

Teddy was beginning to enjoy his time at Hogwarts immensely. He had friends, the bullying had, it seemed, worn off, people had gotten used to him and he was allowed to get on with his life.

So, the next part of his life that he wanted to get on with, was looking into the Pensive that Harry had given him, so that he could learn about his father.

After dinner, he slipped up to his dormitory, and drew the curtains around his bed. He'd seen pensives before, and was vaguely aware of how they worked. Harry had told him the stories about how he had fallen into them when he was younger, and Teddy was eager to get going, to experience the world of his father.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. And submerged himself into Harry's memories.

Harry had been right, it was like a screen selection menu from a DVD. Apparently it hadn't been like this when Harry had fallen in before, so Teddy supposed that Harry must have set this up to make it easier.

Looking around, Teddy blinked. There was lots to choose from.

He could see Harry and … his father, in what looked like a classroom, with a creature in a tank.

He could see his father, and lots of other people, doing what looked like fighting. He didn't want to watch that one.

He could see Harry sitting, listening to a radio.

He could see what looked like his father as a young man, walking with a group of friends.

And he could see his father and mother, standing, leaning against a kitchen counter, looking happy.

Teddy pulled out of the pensive. He thought he had been ready, but it had been too much. He'd have to watch the memories another day.

As he put the pensive away, tears fell angrily down his cheeks.

He was angry that he hadn't had a normal childhood. Angry that his parents had died. Angry that his dad had given him this reputation, this curse.

His friends would never, truly understand. He was just….angry.

He needed time alone. So, he went for a walk.

* * *

><p>Just as Teddy was leaving the Gryffindor dormitory, Hermione was taking a seat in Harry's rooms.<p>

Harry could tell from the look on her face that something was wrong.

"Harry, do you remember Norbert?" Hermione began, tentatively.

"Norbert who turned out to be Norberta? Hagrid's pet dragon? Yeah, why?" Harry asked, wondering what was going on.

"Yeah, that's the one. Well, at the time when all that was going on, do you remember that we talked about the UK's experimental breeding between species laws? And how it's illegal?"

Harry nodded, not saying a word, waiting to see where she was going with this.

"Well," Hermione said, not quite sure how to word what she needed to say properly, "technically, according to some sub section of that law, werewolves and humans are different species. Hence the reason why werewolves are not allowed to have children. Teddy is the first of his kind."

Harry shook his head.

"We know this Hermione. We know there is nobody else like him. What are you trying to say?"

"Harry, there is nobody else _currently _like him. There has been though, about 200 years in the past. We still have her blood work on file."

"OK… so?"

"Well, 200 years ago, technology was very poor. They took a blood sample when he was born, and when they realised, around age 13, that he was a werewolf too, they took more blood, before having the poor girl killed."

Harry was confused.

"I'm still not getting it Hermione."

"Harry, she wasn't always a werewolf. She changed, at a time that would seem to be around the same time as her puberty. I examined the blood work."

Hermione looked down to some files that were sitting in her lap.

"The blood taken at birth looks entirely normal. The blood taken just before death, looks as though it is virus riddled."

"So…."

"So, I researched the blood work some more. It would seem that the hormonal changes that occur naturally in the human body around puberty, are enough of a change to produce this virus in the blood."

"So Teddy will have a virus?" Harry asked, still not quite getting it.

Hermione nodded.

"This virus, is the same virus that is passed from werewolf to werewolf when bitten. In basic terms, it seems as though in children the virus lays dormant until the hormonal change of puberty triggers it, and the child becomes a werewolf."

"But, why didn't the ministry know this if it's happened before?" Harry asked, starting to realise the impications of what Hermione was telling him.

"I told you Harry, back in the day there wasn't the technology to examine the blood, so the ministry just assumed that the child had always been a werewolf, and they'd missed it. So they killed her. They can't kill werewolves now, because of the legislation I've brought in around species rights. But…" Hermione gulped, looking at her feet.

"But?" Harry asked, his stomach filling with what felt like ice.

"Teddy has not yet reached puberty."

"So?"

Hermione racked her brain for a way to explain this simply.

"Lets say a breeder was to cross two breeds to produce a new animal. Once the creature was hatched, it could not be destroyed, as it would be protected under my species rights laws. However, the egg could be destroyed before it had hatched, on the grounds that what was going to be born could be dangerous. This comes under the ban on experimental breeding laws."

Harry had never felt more as though his brain was made of mud.

"Hermione. Tell me what this means." He said, bluntly, his hands on his face.

"If the ministry figures out the blood work, like I did, they can take Teddy. Any time before he hits puberty. And kill him. Once he hits puberty, and becomes a werewolf, he is protected. At the moment, he is not quite human, not quite wolf, and can be killed on the grounds that he 'may become dangerous' and is not protected under any species laws." Hermione said, in a dead voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? Tell me what you think! And tell me if you are team Dudley or team Kate!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Love from me :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you for all the fantastic reviews for my last chapter! I especially loved personofnoconcern3000's suggestion! **

**I'm so sorry if you received an alert but nothing was here...I posted this once but took it down as I was unhappy with it. But here it is, with changes made! There are differences, so please read again even if you read the last one i posted then took down.**

* * *

><p>Horace Slughorn eyed the paper in his hands with interest. One of his interns had picked it up from a colleague's desk, and brought it to him.<p>

After the battle of Hogwarts, Slughorn had retired from teaching for good. There was not enough pomp and circumstance in that job for him, and he liked the fuss that being a ministry representative brought with it.

The ministry was a place to boast. He'd take on only the best interns, and years later carry with him a smug satisfaction that their relative fame would bring him.

Hermione Granger had been one such intern.

Horace did not have a specific ministry department. He would take new employees, and give them an induction of sorts into the ways of the ministry.

Years ago, Hermione Granger had been one of those he had taken on. Judging by the piece of paper clutched in his hand now, she was still the smartest witch he had ever known.

This would make her famous. As her mentor, it would make him famous. He'd coached two of the members of the Golden Trio, imagine that! Harry Potter in the Slug Club, and Hermione Granger mentored by him at the ministry.

He could write books about this. He would be invited to parties, and functions, and be rich.

But, first, he needed to make her famous.

Sure, it was only some nonsense about werewolves, but he was sure the minister would be interested to see what Hermione had discovered.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his chair, slack jawed.<p>

"….Kill him?" He repeated, in a very low voice.

Hermione nodded, with tears in her eyes.

"But…this has only happened once, how do you know it will happen to Teddy?" he half begged, looking for any way out, any way he could deny this.

"I don't." Hermione said simply. "But, if the ministry get hold of this, they won't care about that. They'll probably keep Teddy alive, for testing, if they don't kill him."

"No." Harry said quietly, shaking his head. "I'm not going to let that happen."

Harry's hands were clenched into fists, and he was staring angrily at the floor, thinking.

Feeling Hermione's soft hand cover his, he tried to even out his breathing.

He was so angry.

"I'll help you." Hermione said softly.

"For one thing," She continued "I'm going to destroy my paper work. The ministry never needs to know that I discovered this. That erases the problem."

Harry nodded, with his eyes closed.

Sirius. His parents. Hedwig. Remus. Fred. Tonks.

He couldn't lose Teddy too.

Why had they wasted time arguing? Merlin, it all seemed so foolish now. So insignificant.

"Harry." Hermione said softly, trying to calm him. She could tell he was angry. He was sat, quietly, breathing heavily, his eyes closed, his fists clenched.

"Harry nobody is going to let them take Teddy from you. He belongs with you, he practically is your son. Nobody here will let that happen, OK?" She said in calm, soothing tones, trying to mask her own panic.

Harry simply nodded.

He said nothing for fifteen minutes.

Hermione sat with him, loyally, stroking his hand. This was so difficult. She and Ron had already discussed what she'd discovered, and both already knew that they'd do anything to help Harry and Teddy. You didn't go through killing a dark lord together without becoming closer than close. They were family. They stuck together.

Harry gently squeezed Hermione's hand, and smiled at her shakily through tired eyes.

It just seemed like the drama never ended for him.

He stood up.

Then, he asked Hermione to leave. She embraced him, in a hug, and they agreed to speak the next day, once Hermione had taken care of what needed to be done.

Tonight, Harry needed to be with Teddy.

* * *

><p>Teddy was in the great hall, staring moodily at a potato.<p>

He didn't want to think about his dad anymore. He wanted to go to Harry, say he was sorry for not talking to him, and for all intents and purposes, give Harry the pensive back. He didn't need it.

Remus was his dad, but he had never known him. Harry had raised him. And it angered Teddy that he might be more like this man he had never known, than like Harry. He loved Harry. Harry was all he needed.

But telling him that was….difficult.

Teddy continued to stare moodily at his potato. He could hear Victoire, Jordan and Aaron talking around him, without really listening to what they were saying. Really, Teddy was waiting for Harry to come to dinner so that he could catch his eye and make him laugh.

But Harry didn't come to dinner that evening.

Teddy left the great hall, feeling, if possible, more upset than he had before.

Jordan, Victoire and Aaron stared after him as he walked away. They loved their friend, but boy, he was hard to live with at times.

* * *

><p>Ginny was serving punters in the Hog's Head, and blushing herself. Man after filthy, stinking man would hit on her, and she would get paid four galleons an hour to put up with it.<p>

She went back to daydreaming about Harry. About how he always smelled clean, and nice. About how he was so strong, and lovely. And had never used a chat up line on her.

Sighing, she went back to mopping up spilt drinks. Those days when she could call Harry her own were long gone. She wanted them back again. So much.

* * *

><p>Harry was not thinking about Ginny.<p>

Harry was walking fast down a corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. He'd just been entering the great hall as Teddy left, and had assumed the lad was stomping off to the common room.

Which, true to form, was where he found him.

Slinging his arm around Teddy's shoulders, he took him back to his rooms.

He wasn't going to tell Teddy what Hermione found. It might not even be true. If she was able to destroy the blood samples, then Teddy would be in no danger from the ministry and would never need to know.

If he was a werewolf, they'd deal with that when it happened. But Harry would rather have a werewolf for a godson, than a dead godson.

For now, he just wanted to spend time with the boy. To tell him that he was so sorry for all the arguments. That he loved him. And always would.

* * *

><p>In London, at the Dursley residence, Petunia was sitting her son down for a talk.<p>

She'd loved staying with her son. It had helped her to remember what having a real life was like. But now, she was ready to go it alone.

She'd never lived alone. Never been truly independent. But now, she felt ready.

And she didn't want to hold Dudley back anymore either. She wasn't stupid. She could see that Dudley's marriage was falling apart, and she didn't want that for her son.

Sitting next to him on the sofa, she patted his hand gingerly.

"Dudley, I think it's time I left." She said in a soft voice, knowing he wouldn't take it well. In the last few weeks he'd reverted to a child.

"What? Why?" Dudley asked, visibly upset. Petunia stroked his hair in a soothing manner.

"Son, you are a grown man. You don't need your mother living at home." He started to protest, but she held up her hand to silence him.

"And what's more, I'm a grown woman, and should be able to handle living alone. More than that, I want to live alone."

Dudley nodded. He was just beginning to realise, that when his mother moved out, he would be living alone too. Kate had moved out and he'd barely noticed. He needed her back. His son would need a mother when he came home.

He couldn't believe that he'd just let his beautiful wife go. Leave. And hadn't even tried to stop her.

He sat, with his head in his hands. He needed to win his wife back.

* * *

><p>Across town, his beautiful wife was drinking wine, and thinking.<p>

She'd been so lonely these last months, writing to Harry seemed like the only thing she could do. He was so nice, so handsome, and so understanding. True, he hadn't written back yet, but she was sure he would.

She was lonely without her husband. She was lonely without her son. It seemed like everything was just falling apart since Aaron left for school. Since Harry had come into their lives. She should hate him...but he was so sweet. She just couldn't.

At times, she found it hard to believe that Harry and Dudley came from the same family. Dudley was sweet too, but ... she didn't know. There just wasn't that...spark anymore.

She drank more wine.

* * *

><p>In the school kitchens, Aaron, Jordan and Victoire were sat, drinking hot chocolates. The kitchens were the only place they could really hang out, being as they weren't allowed into each other's common rooms. Not that they minded having to be in the kitchens. Having house elves falling over themselves to put cream in your hot chocolate was no bad thing.<p>

They were talking about Teddy.

Wondering why he was so moody lately. Aaron, the Hermione of the group, had a theory. He always had theories.

He had been listening to the insults people hurled at Teddy. He had been reading text books. He knew about Teddy's father.

The group had stayed tight friends with Teddy, defending him. He clearly wasn't a werewolf.

But what if one day he was?

What if he was a werewolf? He would be dangerous. He could hurt them. He would have no control over his actions.

Aaron looked at his friends seriously. Jordan was staring into his mug, watching the chocolate swirl. Victoire was staring off into space, her hands folded in her lap, her hot drink forgotten.

They'd never really thought about what being friends with a werewolf would be like.

But being friends with Teddy was fantastic.

He always tried to make them laugh when he knew they were down. He always stuck up for them. He was surprisingly good at transfiguration, but never big headed about it. He always helped whenever he could.

They'd never met anybody more loyal in their lives.

Werewolf or not, Teddy was their friend.

That was what mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? I'm not sure if I like this chapter, so please tell me what you think!**

**I had to clear my office today, and say goodbye to the kids i work with...so reviews would be a big boost!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: No excuses really. All I can hope for is that there are still some readers of this story left. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hermione scooped her hair into a tight bun, and gazed with scrutiny at her reflection in the mirror. Frizzy hair, brown eyes, pale skin, same as always. Truth be told she didn't really care how she looked. She was more concerned about getting into the ministry and destroying her notes from her research. Luckily it was only herself and Slughorn's interns that had access to her office, and she couldn't imagine why any of them would go through her desk.<p>

Ron was walking around the bathroom, bleary eyed, not liking the mornings, but having been stuck on the early shift at the Ministry of Magical Defence. Yes, he'd started his career as an auror. But very quickly his superiors had noticed his aptitude for strategy, and he had been promoted to run his own department which checked all auror missions for how they would affect the overall defence of the magical world. Written down it sounded boring, but to Ron it was like playing real life chess.

Hermione knew it was time to leave for work. Ron would be dropping the kids off with Molly, and she would pick them up when she finished later. Kissing her husband on the cheek, she turned to leave. Ron grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, before letting her go again. Hermione smiled back at him, and closed the door. She really appreciated him. Yes, he had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but he knew that she was feeling nervous today, and had comforted her. Boy things had changed from when they were at school.

* * *

><p>Harry sat at Minerva's desk, feeling very much like a school child again. Having been through the war, he knew who he could trust, rely on, and Minerva was one of the few. He knew that if the proverbial poop hit the fan, he would need her support. Therefore it was only fair to tell her about the situation, just in case.<p>

She smiled at him warmly. She could see he was nervous.

Harry leaned forward in his chair, and began to explain. He kept his eyes on the floor, and his hands in his lap. He was completely comfortable around Minerva, however he was not comfortable with what he had to tell her.

He looked up. He watched her face as she digested the news. The news that at any point, the ministry could turn up at the school, and take Teddy Lupin. For death, for testing. For whatever they chose. The news that Teddy, in the eyes of the law, wasn't even a person.

She had started off smiling, with a familiar twinkle in her eyes. By the end of the discussion, her face was ashen, pale, and she looked older than he had ever seen her.

She leaned forward, and placed one hand gently over Harry's.

"I – we – the school, will do whatever we can to help Harry. Merlin knows you know a million and one places to hide within this school, and if you need to then you can make full use of them. We won't let them take Teddy away."

Harry smiled shakily. He knew he could rely on Minerva but it was just such a relief to hear it out loud. He took a deep breath. He still hadn't told Teddy, and didn't plan to unless it was necessary.

He didn't need to know how stupid the ministry could be. Or had been. It was confusing – the current ministry hadn't made the law, but they would still enforce it if they were made aware of it. It was a tricky situation. He knew higher ups within the ministry – they were good people. He could make them aware of it and hope they changed it …. But in the meantime they could still come for Teddy. Not everyone within the ministry was good, not everyone could be trusted.

He didn't know what to do.

Thanking Minerva, he returned to his office. He needed to prepare his lessons for the day. If nothing else, he was a good teacher.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sat at her desk, looking puzzled. She knew she'd left her notes on her desk. She distinctly remembered putting them inside a file so that no one would see by glancing what they were. And yet now, she couldn't find them.<p>

By nature, she was not prone to panic. So she sat back, and thought logically about the situation.

The notes were not where she had left them.

Cleaners did not go into her office. She was so near herself that there was no need.

The notes were not any where else in her desk. However the file she had put them into was. It was exactly where she had left it. Her notes were not in it.

They were not on the floor, or on/in any of the surrounding areas.

She was not a person prone to panic, but it was beginning to creep in.

* * *

><p>Harry ran his fingers through his hair. It was his last class of the day, first years, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Not too difficult.<p>

They had been studying some of the more basic magical creatures. Nothing like boggarts yet, but the grindylows and watercaps you might find in the great lake. It was getting close to Christmas, and Harry knew nothing but a practical lesson would keep the children engaged.

At the back of the room, a young boy stuck his hand in the air. He was small, with freckles and light brown hair, cut in number one razor cut. When the boy spoke he had a broad Irish accent, and tended to talk very fast. Easily excitable, easily influenced. Owen Maughn, Slytherin.

"Sir, can I ask a question?"

Harry nodded, resisting the urge to tell the small boy that he just had. It would not be constructive in this situation.

"Can you tell us something about Werewolves?" Owen had a half grin on his face, and his eyes kept flittng towards Teddy. Victiore was glaring over at Owen, but Teddy had a (very practiced) bored look on his face, as though he hadn't even heard the boy.

Harry sighed. He'd been expecting this since the news had leaked that Teddy was the son of a werewolf. It had never exactly been hidden, but it hadn't been high profile until now either.

"And why would I do that, Mr Maughn?"

"This is a lesson about dark creatures so I thought it would be a good time to ask." Owen looked slightly confused, but still smiling.

"Exactly. This is a lesson about dark creatures." Harry began. "So Werewolves are not relevant. They are not dark creatures."

Most of the class looked rather confused, Owen included, and Teddy looked up sharply. Harry could see he was going to have to explain slightly more.

"Werewolves are people, Mr Maughn. They are not born as wolves, they are born in the perfectly ordinary way. They are people who have been through the traumatic event of being bitten, and when people find out what has happened to them, they shun them, call them names. Persecute them. A werewolf is a person who has had a horrible thing happen to them, but they are still that person. So therefore they do not qualify as 'dark creatures', or even 'creatures'. Because for that matter one of the bravest and best men I ever knew was a werewolf, so being bitten certainly does not make one 'dark', as it were."

Harry could see the class staring at him. Mostly they looked confused. Owen, at least, had the good grace to blush, and look slightly ashamed.

Harry chuckled.

"Anybody who wishes to discuss this further can find me outside of classroom hours, when we can devote the proper time to this interesting debate. For now, class dismissed."

The whole class seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. They all knew that Harry was Teddy's godfather, and had been expecting him to shout at least. But no, he had been perfectly reasonable.

What a strange professor, Owen thought. He'd certainly been expecting Harry to go mental, in fact, it was what he'd been aiming for. His own dad went mental at him all the time, it was the only way he knew to get his attention. He could see him now, sat in the arm chair, beer gut pressed up against the string vest he usually wore, drinking a beer and waiting for his next benefit payment.

Owen didn't think his dad even realised his son was a wizard. He just knew his son would be away for several months of the year, and was worried about the council finding out, and taking away his lone parent benefit.

A man who didn't shout at the slightest thing was a new experience to Owen. Professor Potter was a curious man. Of course that boy Teddy was still a freak. Having a werewolf for a Dad? It wasn't natural.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked up as an owl tapped on her window. She hurried to let it in – it was getting frosty and she didn't want the poor thing to be subject to frost on it's wings.<p>

It was a summoning, to Horace Slughorn's office.

Heart sinking, Hermione chewed her bottom lip. She'd put 10 galleons on him having her damn notes.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after dinner, Harry sat in his office, marking papers. He was going to have to speak to Minerva about setting up basic literacy and numeracy for the first years, at least. The muggle borns did OK, having been through the school system for about five years. But the wizarding children's standards were appalling. If he had to take another year of children not knowing their "your" from their "you're"s, he'd end up tearing his hair out.<p>

There was a soft knock on the door, and he called to whoever it was to come in. The door creaked open softly, and Teddy slipped inside, to the dull candle light of Harry's office.

Harry smiled, softly. Teddy still hadn't really spoken to him properly since he'd taken Aaron and Kate out for the day, and Harry wasn't pushing it, knowing Teddy was come to him in his own time, just like Remus always had. And it looked as though he was right.

Teddy dragged a chair round so that he could sit next to Harry. For five minutes or so he didn't say anything. He didn't quite know where to begin. Then, out of nowhere-

"Can you tell me about my Dad?"

"Sure thing Cub." Harry said, leaning back in his chair and slinging his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Anything specific you want to know?"

Teddy looked shyly at his feet and then back up at Harry.

"Do you know anything about what he was like at school?"

Harry chuckled, and was pleased to see that it seemed to visibly relax Teddy.

"I know a fair amount actually. My father was one of his best friends at school, and so was my Godfather."

Teddy nodded, waiting for Harry to go on. Harry paused for a second, trying to think where to begin.

"Well, he was very clever. He was a prefect." Teddy groaned at the idea that his dad was anything like Percy Weasley, whom he'd met several times.

Harry laughed.

"But, he was also a member of a group called the Marauders. And they were the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever known, although that could have been contested by the Weasley twins."

Teddy frowned, before remembering that George had had a brother before the war. He always forgot about that.

"Did my Dad's friends know he was a …" Teddy began, finding himself unable to finish the sentence.

"Yes they did." Harry said simply, drawing the small boy closer to him. "They supported him with it 100%. You know he used to transform in the whomping willow?" Teddy nodded, looking up at Harry.

"Well, his friends used to transform themselves into animals so that they could be with him. They'd stay with him all night and make sure he didn't hurt himself."

"Did he ever hurt them?" Teddy asked, his voice slightly muffled by the fact that he was leaning heavily into Harry.

Harry smiled, and stroked his hair.

"Not that I know of." Teddy smiled at this. He'd been worried.

He hadn't told Harry, but he was starting to find it really difficult to sleep around the full moon. He'd also develop a strange taste for red meat, which he didn't usually like, the day after the full moon.

He wasn't really worried about being a werewolf. If his dad could cope with it, he would. But he was worried he'd hurt his friends, or Harry. Worried about ending up alone.

Teddy got up to leave. He was glad Harry hadn't mentioned that he'd not spoken to him in what felt like ages. He just wanted to be back close to him again.

"Hey, Cub, how do you feel about visiting the Weasley's for Christmas?" Harry asked, remembering last minute that they'd been invited.

Teddy blushed. Victiore would be there.

"Sure" He said in an unusually deep voice, before squeaking shrilly.

Harry gave a small smile.

"Sounds like your voice is close to breaking there cub."

Teddy nodded, grinned, and rushed from the room, too embarrassed to look his surrogate father in the face.

Harry grinned. Teddy was growing up.

* * *

><p>Hermione wasn't grinning. She'd returned home, thrown her bag into the corner, and poured herself a large firewhiskey.<p>

She wasn't usually a drinker, but this situation seemed to call for it.

Slughorn was a b*****d. Her paperwork was in the system. She couldn't stop it.

The only thing she'd been able to do was destroy the on file blood work. She'd smashed it, utterly. No more evidence. Without evidence they couldn't do a thing.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So….what do you think? Please review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Wow! You cannot believe how stunned I was to get reviews. All I can say is a sincere thank you for sticking with me **

* * *

><p>Kate hesitated as she pulled her key level with the keyhole in her house. That's right, her house. She may be sleeping on the sofa of a friend's flat, but this was still her and Dudey's house.<p>

Putting her key into her pocket, she knocked softly on the door. Dudley had asked her to come round and talk. And, after a lot of wine, some advice from a friend, and some hard thinking, she had decided it was a good idea. He was her husband, for God's sake. She loved him. They had to make it work.

Dudley opened the door, looking bashful, and let her in.

Leading her through to the kitchen, he put on the kettle, and offered her a drink. She shook her head, feeling too churned up inside to drink. She just wanted to be home.

Sure, she might have had fleeting fancies about Harry, and his good looking self, and muscles….but she loved Dudley. Dudley had been there for her, held her hand when she brought their son into the world, and had never once doubted her. He was the one for her.

He sat down on a barstool, facing his wife. For the first time in months, he looked at her. Really looked. She looked…tired. She was thinner than he remembered. Stressed. It made Dudley want to hang his head in shame.

"Mum…" he began, hesitantly, "she moved out. And it made me think. She's leaving to get away from her husband. I don't want you to do the same."

Kate could have cried with relief. Half convinced he was bringing her here to say that he would be moving his mother in permanently, This was what she wanted though.

Dudley was looking at her, as though searching through her eyes for some kind of answer.

Kate simply placed her hand over his, and squeezed.

"I'm always here for you Dud. And I want to help your mother too. But I _need_ my husband. Life is too hard without you, and without Aaron. I'm lonely."

Dudley took her hand in both of his.

"I'm so sorry… please come back?" He asked, hopefully.

Kate smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Teddy ambled down towards the school kitchens. Jordan, Aaron and Victorie were meeting him there, and for the first time in a while he was feeling happy. Adding chocolate to that would be, well, the chocolate on the top. And the house elves would be only too happy to oblige.<p>

For the time being, Teddy was happy. With the exception of Owen, and Zabini, there was nothing really wrong with his life. He was happy with Harry, and with his friends, and with his school work. In a week it would be the Christmas holidays. Harry and he would have snowball fights, exchange presents, and watch old muggle movies on their DVD player.

And now he had chocolate. Life didn't get much better.

* * *

><p>Slughorn nudged a piece of broken glass with his shoe. It looked clean. Bugger.<p>

He'd been most disappointed when he learned that with out the bloodwork that backed up Hermione's notes, there was not much that could be done about her discoveries. Stupid bearcats. He could be on the verge of a major scientific discovery, and all they cared about was 'evidence'.

Apparantly it would be unethical to haul Teddy Lupin in for testing with no supporting bloodwork.

So, Slughorn had come down here, to the lab store, where all archived blood work was kept. Should be kept. Somehow, mysteriously, (and his suspicion fell heavily on Granger at this point) the needed samples were missing. And there were the tiniest splinters of broken glass littered on the floor. She'd clearly cleaned up, but in a rush, had missed some things.

He bent down, and, wearing plastic gloves so as not to contaminate them, scooped the shards into a small bag. They may look clean, but if they even had the slightest trace of DNA worth testing on them, Slughorn would be able to go ahead.

The thing was, Potter, Granger, all of them, they didn't understand. It wasn't personal. It wasn't about individual people. If Hermione's notes were right, there would be, at last, substantial proof that werewolves were terminally ill. Not human. Deserved to be culled.

After all, who can cure a virus of the blood? It enters the DNA, runs through your veins, becomes every little bit of who you are.

Even the blood of a werewolf was a violent thing, wanting to take over every little piece of the body it could. Slughorn would be glad of the day he could finally prove that they all needed to be culled. Britain would lead the magical community to greatness, to safety, and he himself would surely be the next Minister for magic. No more bragging of his student's fame and achievements….he would finally have some of his own to shout about.

Slughorn smiled, sealed the bag, and took the shards for testing.

Even with this set back, things were going well.

* * *

><p>Hermione had, of course, smashed the glass and destroyed the blood. What else could she do? Of course, being Hermione, her brain kicked in. She had destroyed the blood. Other than the two drops, stored in a pipette, in a small, hidden fridge in her and Ronald's basement.<p>

They had discussed it, and knew hiding it was the best option. They were no longer in the days when death eaters could storm your house at any minute, but it could still be searched, with a warrant, and nobody was going to get their hands on that blood.

She came from the muggle world. The world where science cured viruses and diseases, not magic. A world where you would sit, examine blood, and slowly, doggedly, find the right anti-bodies to fight a virus. Hell, in the modern day and age, you could even _create_ the antibodies you needed on a computer!

This was why Hermione had kept the two drops of blood. She held on to the somewhat naive hope that one day, there could be a cure for this virus too. Maybe she could make it happen, maybe not. But she hated to think of Teddy facing the same persecution that Remus had.

One day, she would secure equal rights for werewolves. To be allowed to have children, to love, to live, to work and enjoy life. One day.

* * *

><p>Harry, meanwhile, was oblivious to this. As far as he was concerned, the ministry, any day, could take Teddy away. And he wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to give Teddy a Christmas he would never forget, and then they would remain within Hogwarts, taking advantage of the castle protection.<p>

It was a Friday evening, and Harry knew from looking at the Marauder's Map that Teddy, Aaron, Victiore and Jordan were sat in the kitchens. After summoning Dobby, and telling him to keep an eye on Teddy, Harry pulled on his coat and left the castle. The chilling December wind bit into him, and he pulled his coat around him tighter as he made his way down to Hogsmeade. He was going to have a drink with Neville in the Hog's Head, then they were going to go present shopping together. Neville had no idea what to buy Luna, and was hoping that Harry would help him.

Opening the door to the Hog's Head, Harry was glad to see that Neville was already there. Less glad to see that he was talking to Ginny….it meant that when he joined Neville he would be required to speak to her in some way. Not that he was unhappy to see her. Not at all. But she was the only person he knew who could make him revert to the awkward, blushing, fifteen year old version of himself.

Walking over to Neville, he coughed quietly, and Neville made room for him to sit down at the dark brown wooden table. Things hadn't changed much here. There still wasn't much light, still the same dodgy looking punters. But, at least it was clean now. And still a good place to have a private chat.

Harry nodded at Ginny as he sat down, blushing. She nodded back, smiling, and took it as her cue to leave the boys to it. She was happy to see Harry too…but truthfully, still being in love with him, had no idea how to be around the man without making a fool of herself.

Harry looked at his shoes, awkwardly, as Ginny walked away, and Neville raised his eyebrows at him.

"Oh what?" Harry snapped grumpily, taking the butterbeer that Neville held out to him.

"Nothing." Neville grinned, "other than the fact that you clearly still love each other. Nothing at all."

"You think you're funny?" Harry said, without humour.

"No. Think I'm right though." Neville replied, off handedly. He knew Harry wasn't really angry, just pretending to be to avoid the issue.

"So what if you are?" Harry said, bluntly. "It's not going to happen is it?"

Neville ignored this defeatism for now.

"So is that an admission that you do, in fact, still love her?" Neville was grinning, and leaning back in his chair, relaxed.

"I'm saying nothing." Harry replied, taking another swig, knowing that Neville was just seeing how far he could push it.

Harry paused.

"But if- IF- I was to say that was the case, it wouldn't matter."

"Why?" Neville asked quietly, knowing that there would be a reason.

"I have Teddy. And I don't think she's the type to be tied down by a family. Particularly not one as complicated as Teddy and I." Harry replied, solemnly.

Since the war, Harry had kept few people close. Ron, Hermione, Teddy, Neville, and those adults who had helped him so much like Minerva. Harry knew Neville would ask why Teddy was complicated. And truth be told, he'd been itching to tell someone, to vent.

"Complicated? You? The boy who lived and son of Remus Lupin? Now why would you think that." Neville teased, knowing Harry had something to say.

"Haha. Teddy has a lot going on at the moment." Harry said, woodenly.

"Like what?" Neville asked, curiously.

"Hermione discovered something…" Harry began. He looked around first, to check that no one was listening. It was a lot to explain. "Werewolves aren't just made, they're born. The virus is carried in the DNA, in the blood. But it doesn't develop until puberty."

Neville leaned in closely to listen. A bug, nobody paid attention to what sort, buzzed over from by the open window where it had been sat, and perched on the back of Neville's chair.

"So…Teddy is a werewolf?" Neville said, uncertainly.

"Not yet." Was Harry's answer. "He's not reached puberty yet. The virus is in his DNA, but not yet released to the blood. It's….sort of dormant til then."

"So he will be a werewolf, like his Dad, one day then?"

Harry nodded, and continued.

"But, because he isn't yet, he's not one yet. He's not technically human either, because it's in his DNA."

"So…"

"So, Teddy, technically, isn't anything. And the ministry can take him away for testing at any time if they find out, because he is not covered by Hermione's species Rights Act."

Neville gasped, and jerked back in his chair.

The bug, with a hard shell that glinted purple and green in the sun, flew out of the window again.

Neville grasped Harry's shoulder.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you, mate. And Teddy. " He said. Harry smiled joylessly, thankful for his friends at the very least.

"And that, Nev," He continued. "Is why I can't drag Ginny into all of this. Who knows where it's going to go? If the ministry come after us we may have to go into hiding, or worse, leave the country. I can't make her part of that."

Neville shook his head and sighed.

"It's always something with you Harry. You can't be with her because of Voldemort, you can't be with her because there is too much after war work to be done, you can't be with her because you're an auror, you can't be with her because you're at Hogwarts. Eventually, you're going to run out of excuses, and realise that you love her and should have been with her long ago. I just hope it's not too late by then."

Harry drained the last of his butterbeer.

"Shall we go and get Luna's present?" He asked simply.

Neville groaned. The man was impossible.

Nodding, they left the Hog's Head.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in a lab, far away, a man was sat, counting shards of glass onto a velvet cloth. Horace Slughorn was stood over him, watching with glee, as the pile of shards with traces of blood on them, grew bigger and bigger. He'd soon have glory. Soon prove to the world that only he, Horace, could keep them safe from the monsters at the door. He would be rich.<p>

Somewhere else, equally far away, a now disgraced, mostly forgotten journalist, was having what people would later call a field day. Although, there were hitches. She was indeed a journalist, but no longer had a paper to write for. So how would she tell people what she knew?

Her long, purple, talons of nails drummed against the wooden counter top. Her eyes peered out through purple rimmed glasses.

She would have to sell her story. The prophet would pay nicely. Then they could write what they wanted about the werewolf brat. She would have her money, and that would do nicely.

In various places, dotted around the country, people sat up, waiting, knowing that a storm was coming. Hermione, Ron, Harry. The old three back together again. Well, as together as they could be being in completely seperate places. They were united in the knowledge that no matter what, they would defend Teddy and keep him safe.

Teddy Lupin was aware of neither of these things. He was lying in bed, his stomach full of hot chocolate, and a smile on his face. As far as he was concerned, apart from the occasional name calling, life was good.

Life was soon to change.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Not sure if I like it but let me know! This story may not go the way i think you are all suspecting it to go ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Apologies for the long delay I have moved house to live with my sweet heart. *Does happy dance* Anyway, now that I'm settled, on with the story ;) **

Her long, vermillion nails stood out sharply against the black and white parchment in her hand. She strode confidently into the grand foyer that made up the main entrance of the daily prophet, adjusting her horn rimmed glasses, and perfecting her venomous smile as she went. She had an appointment with publishing, and knew from their correspondence via owl that he was very interested in what she had to say.

Her heels made a clicking sound as she crossed the marble floor. That Granger girl had almost ruined her many years ago. But now she would have her revenge. Her money. Her glory.

It was practically in the bag.

Somebody else very confident of his findings was Horace Slughorn. In his sweaty palm he grasped shards of glass wrapped in a clear plastic bag. His genetics and forensics teams were top notch really, especially for Wizards. He should give them all a pay rise soon enough.

Well, they wouldn't need a pay rise when they were famous.

He gave a sharp rap on the minister of magic's door, and waited for Madam Bones to call him in. It didn't take long.

As he stepped through the doorway, and the teak door clicked closed behind him, Horace knew. He just knew this was going to be it.

Rita Skeeter left the publisher's office a new woman. A woman with an income, a social standing, a reputation. Someone to be admired. They had lapped up her story. It was a true, 'Stop the presses! This has to make the afternoon edition!" piece, and she knew it was the first step to her reform. Who gave a stuff, really, if Potter's brat was a werewolf? It's not like the ministry would actually do anything. And if the world ended up seeing that Potter wasn't as perfect as he was painted…..well. That'd be a fantastic bonus.

Slughorn also left the minister's office a new man. An unemployed man. The minister had torn him to pieces.

"_How dare you! How every dare you come into my office, with a piece of information that could destroy the lives of two innocent people! Do you hate Teddy Lupin? Do you wish ill on Harry Potter? Get out of my sight!"_

Slughorn had made a hasty retreat, but not before the minister had made him hand over all the glass he had, and submitted him to veratisim to make sure he had no more.

Slughorn didn't know quite how to feel. He was angry. He was disappointed. Mostly, he was offended. The ministry should know how lucky they'd been to have him on their staff and this was an affront to his dignity!

Well, nobody would know he was fired. He had…._resigned_, for personal reasons. Yes, that would do. It would have to.

Slughorn didn't know that wheels to put his findings into the public eye were already turning.

Soon, everyone would know.

Harry and Teddy stood, in the chilly December air, waving goodbye to the Hogwarts express as it chugged away, taking home the students for the Christmas holidays. Harry and Teddy had decided together that they would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas this year. They'd been invited for tea at the Weasleys, and had happily accepted, but Harry was happy to get out of having to cook for the rest of the holidays. Well, with the exception of going to see Dudley on boxing day, for which Kate had made him promise to contribute some food to the table. He had no idea what yet.

His first, and best, true Christmas had been at Hogwarts and he was looking forward to re-living those memories.

Also, with the castle empty, it would be the perfect time to talk to Teddy.

Teddy was happy enough to stay at Hogwarts. He had a vague suspicion that Harry wanted to talk to him about something important; he'd been oddly quiet over the last week. Still dependable, still there for him but somewhat….reserved. Holding something back. Looking at Teddy with a certain sadness in his eyes.

Teddy leaned further into the warmth of Harry's body as they stood side by side. Some might say that he was too old for this, but Teddy was going to take all the comfort he could get.

Sure enough, Teddy wasn't wrong. Two days after everyone had left Harry ambled into the Gryffindor common room, seeking out the young man who had made his life so much happier over the years.

Harry had thought long and hard of how to approach this topic with Teddy. He hadn't slept in what felt like a month but was in fact not much longer than a week. He loved his godson so much…..in the end it felt better to just be honest. The way that no one had been with him while he was growing up.

Teddy was sat near the fire, curled up reading a book. Harry smiled. He could imagine Remus being so proud of his son. And Harry knew he was never going to let them down. Teddy or Remus. He owed them both so much.

Harry smiled as he walked nearer his Godson. Teddy could tell it was forced, but didn't say a word. He could also see Harry's hand shaking.

Harry looked down. Teddy had placed his tiny hand in Harry's own, and it was only then that Harry had realised he'd been trembling.

Harry sat on the floor near the fire, leaning his back against one of the comfy armchairs. Teddy slid off the one he had been sitting in, and curled up next to his godfather. Waiting for the conversation he knew was coming.

"Teddy…." Harry began, his throat suddenly strangely dry. Teddy gave his hand a comforting squeeze, waiting for Harry to continue.

"Before I begin, I just want to let you know that having you in my life has made me prouder, and happier, than I ever thought I could be. You are a very special young man and it had been my honour to care for you." Harry paused to take breath. Teddy was worried now. Was this the rise before the fall?

"I need to tell you something. Hermione has been doing some research for me, and what she found is very important. And I need you to be grown up. Because I am going to tell you the worst case scenario, so that I know we can be prepared for it if it does happen."

Teddy nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Many years ago, there was a young girl, like you. Her mother was a werewolf. Her father wasn't." Teddy nodded again, this hadn't been the direction he had been expecting this conversation to take. Actually, he wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting, come to think about it.

"When she got to about 13, and started going through puberty,"

Teddy snorted at this point. Harry pulled a face. "Yeah, I know, girls are gross right? Anyway, when she got to 13 she started to change."

Harry chose his words very carefully here. He didn't want at any point to make Teddy feel….not normal.

"She started to become like her mother."

"You mean a werewolf?" Teddy asked, curiously. This could explain a lot.

"Yes. The ministry didn't know how to react, it had never happened before."

"What did they do?" Teddy asked, in a hushed voice.

"They…..took her away from her parents." Harry said in a wavering voice. "They tested her. Tested her blood. It turned out that she always had been a werewolf…..but her body wasn't ready to handle it yet, so she didn't start to change until she was 13 years old."

"Oh…" Teddy said quietly, not sure of what to say.

"But I promise I am not going to let them take you away." Harry said firmly, wrapping his arms around his godson. "That will never happen."

"What?" Teddy looked up in alarm. "But they only took her away because she was new right? They let her go home after they knew?"

"No, Ted." Harry shook his head sadly. "They killed her."

Teddy staggered to his feet, breathing fast.

"Are they going to kill me?" He gasped, trying not to fall.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Harry said firmly, standing up to hug Teddy, who just pushed him away.

"But it could." Teddy choked, before he ran from the room. Out through the portrait hole and into the empty castle, his sobs echoing, bouncing off the cold, stone walls.

Better to be dead, he supposed, than to be a risk to his friends, to Harry.

He carried on running into the night.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! Another chapter before the end of the week, I promise!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for the long delay! No excuses, I know it's not what you want, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Harry, having been prepared for the eventuality of Teddy making a run for it, whipped out his Marauder's map so that he could wait for Teddy to settle somewhere, and then catch up with him there.<p>

Harry watched Teddy wander aimlessly for ten minutes or so, before settling for the grounds between the lake and the edges of the forbidden forest. Harry sighed. The boy never thought about his own wellbeing.

Picking up a spare cloak, Harry made his way down to the grand entrance of the castle, where he spotted Teddy sat against a rock, hugging his knees into himself. He looked so small vulnerable, it broke Harry's heart just to look at him.

Walking slowly over to Teddy, Harry knew that Teddy was aware he was there. Dropping down beside him, Harry wrapped the cloak around Teddy's shivering shoulders, and pulled the boy against his chest. It was like this simple act of embrace was all Teddy needed to let the flood gates break. He sobbed into Harry for what felt like hours. Harry simply rocked him a little, and held on to the boy tight, giving him the time he needed. Harry knew he would have questions, and was determined to wait with Teddy, and talk for days if they had to, to make his godson feel better.

Eventually, Teddy became aware of his surroundings. He was cold. He was sat outside on damp grass, with Harry's arms wrapped tightly around him. His sobs had quieted to the occasional hiccup. He was exhausted. It was like he had finally released all the pressure from behind his eyes, the constant worry. Knowing that Harry was there, and that he would keep him safe, Teddy closed his eyes, and slipped into his first good sleep in weeks.

Harry first noticed that Teddy was sleeping when he heard a slight snoring. Sighing, Harry wordlessly levitated the sleeping boy, still wrapped in his cloak, being careful not to disturb him. Damned if any ward of his would be sleeping outside and catching his death of cold.

He slowly levitated Teddy back to his chambers, dropping Teddy in to Harry's own massive bed, and wordlessly using his magic to pull the duvet up to Teddy's chin, allowing the child's slumber to remain undisturbed.

Harry dropped into a chair, and sat with his head in his hands. He had handled this so badly. But he would be there for Teddy now. He would make sure Teddy never doubted that Harry loved him, no matter what he was. Harry wished now more than ever that Teddy was his own real son, so that Teddy would believe Harry when he said he would always love him.

Moving over to sit on the other side of his bed, above the covers, Harry allowed himself to slip into a light doze, waiting for Teddy to wake.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall was having a relaxed morning. She had begun the day sipping green tea (good for the joints you know – they were not so good these days) and had slipped her long, pewter coloured hair into it's signature bun. Her morning ritual complete, she dressed and departed for the great hall. From there on, her morning was significantly less relaxed.<p>

Aaron watched the owls delivering the morning post with interest. He loved the creatures, and as soon as he had saved enough money planned to buy one of his own. Jordan was sat with him at the Ravenclaw table, and both boys were wondering where their third member was.

Jordan continued with his breakfast regardless, but Aaron was the first person in that particular area to notice the front page of the Daily Prophet that day. Within ten minutes the hall was in total uproar, and Minerva's morning was well and truly disturbed.

Later that same day, Dudley and Kate were interrupted in their 'make up after an argument routine' by an owl tapping at the window. Both parties grumbled, and Dudley received a playful smack on his way to let the bird, who could never un-see what he had just seen, in, to deliver the letter.

It was from Aaron.

It simply said: "I think Uncle Harry could use some friends right now. Love lots, Aaron. "

Neville Longbottom had had the same thought, upon seeing the front page. So had Ronald and Hermione Weasley. So had Arthur and Molly Weasley. So had Ginny. So had many, many other people. By mid morning, the path to Harry's door was well beaten. But all had been refused entry.

Harry was waiting for Teddy to awake. He would, from now on, put no other before his Godson.

* * *

><p>Harry's friends and family regrouped in the great hall. Students were in lessons, with both Harry and Neville having theirs covered by the numerous apprentices' Hogwarts had started taking in recent years. They all sat, mumbling to each other, occasionally referring back to that day's headlines.<p>

"_**Ministry has power to cull baby werewolves – first on the list: Theodore Lupin!**_

_It has come to light in recent days that the Ministry of Magic, has, and always has had, the power to kill the young of Werewolves, to prevent them from becoming dangers to society. Most famously, Theodore Lupin, son of war Hero Remus Lupin, is the son of a werewolf. Our sources say that the young Mr Lupin is not yet presenting any risk of being a wolf – but how long? How long are the children of Hogwarts safe? The Daily Prophet, in it's crusade against dark beings, wizards and creatures alike, appeals to the Ministry to use it's power and make our children safe again. _

_Turn to page 11 for in depth explanation and history of werewolves, and how best to protect oneself against their dark magic. Turn to page 12 for ex-ministry employee Horace Slughorn's insider tale on how the ministry tried to cover this up, and page 13 for the personal story of Theodore Lupin."_

Everyone who knew Harry and Teddy was seething. There was no way that anyone who knew Teddy could possibly call him a monster, and they all knew that they would be behind Harry every step of the way in fighting this. The law, and what could happen to Teddy was laid out in full, exaggerated detail for all to read in the pages of the Prophet.

Including Madam Bones, Minister of Magic, who distinctly recalled not two days earlier firing Horace Slughorn for suggesting this very thing. She was seething. It clearly didn't take the man very long to find someone else who would treat him how he was accustomed – in the manner of a portly, pampered royal.

She crumpled the newspaper in her hands. She had to put a stop to this. Removing a sheet of parchment from the pile on her desk, she began to pen a note.

"_Dear Hermione…"_

It was after noon when Teddy finally stirred. This being the first deep sleep he had had in weeks, he fell victim to that strange phenomena where you wake up more tired than when you fell asleep.

Teddy knew that to cure this, all he would need to do would be get up, get some air, and shake the sleep from his eyes, but he had not the motivation to do it. Everything from yesterday hit him in one swoop. What he would one day be. What the ministry could do. How people would see him now.

His breath escaped him and he leant back against the headboard in a sigh of depression. It was only when his back hit the soft headboard that he realised he was not in his own room. His bed was made of wood….this was some sort of velvet.

Teddy very quickly realised he was in Harry's room, and in bed in his full uniform, including shoes. Harry was a doting father figure, but sometimes missed the things staring him in the face.

Teddy sat up straighter, and began taking his shoes off, just as Harry came in the door carrying a steaming cup of milky sweet tea, just how Teddy liked it. Teddy blushed, and accepted the cup with a quiet thank you. He was still embarrassed that he had cried last night, in front of the one person whose opinion of him mattered.

Harry smiled and ruffled his hair, beginning to open the curtains and then hastily closing them again when he realised how many owls were circling the space outside his window. He didn't know what that was about, but now was not the time.

Now was Teddy time.

Harry plonked down on the bed next to Teddy, taking a sip from his own, black coffee.

"So, Teddy. How you feeling?"

Teddy said nothing, simply raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Right, I know, stupid question. I'll be more specific then. What's worrying you?"

Teddy opened his mouth, ready to give a sarcastic retort, but nothing came. Swallowing, he realised something. Harry was probably the one person who he could talk with this about, who would be honest, and have the best advice to give him. Harry knew him best. So he tried again.

"I'm confused about when I'll become a werewolf. I'm worried I'll hurt someone. And I'm worried they won't let me live with you anymore."

It was spoken in a small, quiet voice, but Harry knew it was a start. And a massive improvement on yesterday.

"Ok. Not to worry. We can stay here all week if we have to, and I will explain everything I can. Sound good?"

Teddy smiled and nodded. Everything wasn't good, but Harry was here, and that helped.

"As far as I know, puberty is what triggers the change from non-wolf to wolf. You're eleven now, and we've had this talk before, so you know that could come any time between now and when you're about sixteen. That's as accurate as I can be in terms of when it will happen. You probably also won't notice until a few days before the first full moon – you'll be grouchy and notice more wolf like tendencies in yourself. Preference for red and raw meat, etc."

Harry paused to check Teddy understood. He nodded, so Harry continued.

"As far as hurting people goes, there are things we can put in place. You can use the willow if you so choose, or I can get permission from McGonagall for a couple of places in the castle. There is a chamber under the school, which no one can access other than I, and a room called the room of requirement which I will explain another day. As you well know, I am an animagus, so I can be with you and make sure you don't hurt yourself. There is also a potion you can take, which will mean that while you are in the body of a wolf, your mind will be your own, and you will not have to follow through on every wolf instinct you feel, such as hunting and finding a pack. Your Dad had similar things in place while he was at school….and to my knowledge he never hurt anybody." Harry decided on the spot to leave out the near miss with Snape. That hadn't really been Remus's fault anyway.

"As for living with me…."

Harry took Teddy's hands in his own.

"You need to believe me when I say that to me, you are my son. I would never, never let anyone take you away unless you wanted to go. You mean too much to me. If we needed to go into hiding then we would. But you should know that if the ministry decide to act on this, then I and others will be fighting them every step of the way. You are safe with me, I love you, and that will never change."

Teddy didn't reply to this. He simply sat up and hugged Harry. They stayed like that, for a long, long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's it! Please review **


End file.
